Too Much Love for One
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: Before you start to read note that Shuichi is a girl, although the story line is the same from the manga. Yuki is finally ready to propose to Shuichi. It turns out Yuki isn't the oly one who wants Shuichi because they love her.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to know how it would be if Suichi was a girl and this is how I picture it.

Chapter 1

It was very quiet this morning, until Mr. K cocked his gun and aimed it at the sleeping Suichi.

" Wake up little Suichi or your brains will be scattered on your pillow.", Mr. K had his fingers on the trigger when Suichi woke up.

She screamed seeing the gun, " K! You're fucking crazy!", she noticed what she was wearing and covered herself with a blanket, " Get the hell out you psyco!"

Mr. K left smiling at the fact he got to see a half naked Suichi.

_'_ _He needs to realize you can't do that to a girl.'_, Suichi growled.

She walked over to the closet to get some clothes. She got her lazy outfit out which was a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and her black heeled boots. She just got dressed when she felt strong arms around her waist and a mess of golden blonde hair on her shoulder. Yuki was never a romantic guy, but he promised Suichi he'd work on it. " You going to work already?", Yuki yawned.

" Yes. I woke up to a gun.", Suichi picked up her brush and brushed her long layered pink hair.

" But I want you to stay home.", Yuki smiled sleepily.

" I'm not staying home so you'll have something to fuck.", Suichi put her brush down.

Yuki slid back into his bed planning on going back to sleep, since he was still wearing his dark gray sweat pants and no shirt.

_' I wish i could stay. I don't want to leave him, but I have to go to work.'_, Suichi sighed at the thought.

" Don't give me that attitude. You know I would stay if I could. Bye Yuki.", Suichi kissed Yuki. She meant to make it quick since K has no patience, but Yuki stretched it out then let her go.

* * *

><p>" About time you got done.", K was standing against his car with his blonde hair in a ponytail, camo pants, combat boots and, to give himself a business look, a white collared shirt. He pushed his sunglasses up, " Come on. We've got songs to record."<p>

Suichi P.O.V

I walked into NG Records studios and snuck up behind Hiro. I glomped Hiro but turned t into a hug from behind.

" HIROOOOOO!", I had a big smile when Hiro turned and hugged me.

" Hey Suichi.", he held out his hand," Where are my notes to play?"

" Umm. I haven't finished my song yet. I ran out of inspiration.", I scartched my cheek, blushing from embarassment.

" Let's go find some then.", Hiro grabbed his jacket and lead me out the door to his motorcycle.

Normal P.O.V

" Here we go. Karaoke. Let's go Suichi.", Hiro pulled her by her wrist into a bar that had a Karaoke sign n the window.

" Ok.", Suichi pulled free from his grip and happily skipped into the building.

When they walked in, they heard a familiar voice singing. When they saw who it was, Suichi got happy.

" Ryuichi!", Suichi was smiling and waving.

Ryuichi found her in the crowd and waved back. He motioned for her to come up after his song was done.

Suichi ran through the crowd and hugged her idol Ryuichi. Ryuichi is the reason she wants to sing. When she first heard and saw Ryuichi, she wanted to do whatever she could to be near him. Then, She thought she knew what love was. Before she met Yuki, she was so sure she loved Ryuichi, now she knew what love was, because she had Yuki.

" Suichi!", Ryuichi was happy to see her. He always had fun singing with her. " Let's sing Suichi!"

" Of course Ryuichi! I'd love to!" Suichi and Ryuichi flipped through the songs while Hiro ordered a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to know how it would be if Suichi was a girl and this is how I picture it.

Chapter 1

It was very quiet this morning, until Mr. K cocked his gun and aimed it at the sleeping Suichi.

" Wake up little Suichi or your brains will be scattered on your pillow.", Mr. K had his fingers on the trigger when Suichi woke up.

She screamed seeing the gun, " K! You're fucking crazy!", she noticed what she was wearing and covered herself with a blanket, " Get the hell out you psyco!"

Mr. K left smiling at the fact he got to see a half naked Suichi.

_'_ _He needs to realize you can't do that to a girl.'_, Suichi growled.

She walked over to the closet to get some clothes. She got her lazy outfit out which was a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and her black heeled boots. She just got dressed when she felt strong arms around her waist and a mess of golden blonde hair on her shoulder. Yuki was never a romantic guy, but he promised Suichi he'd work on it. " You going to work already?", Yuki yawned.

" Yes. I woke up to a gun.", Suichi picked up her brush and brushed her long layered pink hair.

" But I want you to stay home.", Yuki smiled sleepily.

" I'm not staying home so you'll have something to fuck.", Suichi put her brush down.

Yuki slid back into his bed planning on going back to sleep, since he was still wearing his dark gray sweat pants and no shirt.

_' I wish i could stay. I don't want to leave him, but I have to go to work.'_, Suichi sighed at the thought.

" Don't give me that attitude. You know I would stay if I could. Bye Yuki.", Suichi kissed Yuki. She meant to make it quick since K has no patience, but Yuki stretched it out then let her go.

* * *

><p>" About time you got done.", K was standing against his car with his blonde hair in a ponytail, camo pants, combat boots and, to give himself a business look, a white collared shirt. He pushed his sunglasses up, " Come on. We've got songs to record."<p>

Suichi P.O.V

I walked into NG Records studios and snuck up behind Hiro. I glomped Hiro but turned t into a hug from behind.

" HIROOOOOO!", I had a big smile when Hiro turned and hugged me.

" Hey Suichi.", he held out his hand," Where are my notes to play?"

" Umm. I haven't finished my song yet. I ran out of inspiration.", I scartched my cheek, blushing from embarassment.

" Let's go find some then.", Hiro grabbed his jacket and lead me out the door to his motorcycle.

Normal P.O.V

" Here we go. Karaoke. Let's go Suichi.", Hiro pulled her by her wrist into a bar that had a Karaoke sign n the window.

" Ok.", Suichi pulled free from his grip and happily skipped into the building.

When they walked in, they heard a familiar voice singing. When they saw who it was, Suichi got happy.

" Ryuichi!", Suichi was smiling and waving.

Ryuichi found her in the crowd and waved back. He motioned for her to come up after his song was done.

Suichi ran through the crowd and hugged her idol Ryuichi. Ryuichi is the reason she wants to sing. When she first heard and saw Ryuichi, she wanted to do whatever she could to be near him. Then, She thought she knew what love was. Before she met Yuki, she was so sure she loved Ryuichi, now she knew what love was, because she had Yuki.

" Suichi!", Ryuichi was happy to see her. He always had fun singing with her. " Let's sing Suichi!"

" Of course Ryuichi! I'd love to!" Suichi and Ryuichi flipped through the songs while Hiro ordered a drink.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

" That was fun Ryuichi!", Suichi could not stop smiling for anything.

" Suichi must be happy! That makes Ryuichi and Kumagoro happy!" Ryuichi pulled out Kumagoro, his bunny.

" I'm glad!", Suichi smiled tilting her head.

" So Ryuichi, how'd you get here?", Hiro asked.

" Noriko dropped me off. She said she'd be back. AH! where is she?", Ruyuichi started popping up in random places. "NORIKO!"

Hiro and Suichi had a sweat drop watching Ryuichi look around.

Ryuichi picked up someone's foot, " Noriko?"

"Ryuichi, I'm never leaving you alone again.", Ryuichi looked up at the person's foot he picked up, "NORIKO! Ryuichi found you!", Ryuichi jumped up and hugged the girl with purple hair that was in two swirly ponytails, a white tank top, and baggy blue jeans. She saw Suichi and smiled, ' Great. Ryuichi isn't gonna shut up about today.'

" Sorry, but we have to go. Me and Touma have been looking for you!", Noriko pulled the on the verge of fake tears Ryuichi to a car.

" Bye Suichi!"

* * *

><p>" How about we call it a day Hiro? I'm tired.", Suichi yawned.<p>

"I guess so. You sung all day." Hiro walked to his motorcycle, " Come on Suichi, I'll give you a ride."

" Ok."

Suichi got on and hugged Hiro's stomach. She put her head on his shoulder. " Today, was a good day Hiro. Thank you."

" Anything to make you happy Suichi.", Hiro glanced back to see her asleep.

Yuki P.O.V

' What next?' I was trying to type my novel when the door bell rang. I took off my glasses, set them on a stack of papers, ad answered the door. It was Hiro, holding my Suichi. He handed her to me and I took her. Her arms went around my neck so I went to tuck her in the bed.

I took off her boots and put the covers on her. I walked back to my computer and saw my black box. I picked it up and opened it to see my ring. ' I could wait till she wakes up. No.' I got up after putting it down and walked in to see her sleeping.

I went and sat beside her. I brushed her pink hair out of her face. ' I'm glad you came into my life.' I got up when I thought of how and where I should propose. When I tried to take a step, I couldn't.

She was looking at me holding my shirt. " I had a dream that you carried me and you were just stroking my hair.", she yawned, " Please don't leave. Sit and stay with me." I couldn't resist her when she was sleepy. She moved over and I sat with her. She laid her head on my chest and I had an arm around her shoulder.

" I'm proud of you Yuki.", Suichi whispered into my chest.

" For what?"

" You've shown you can show you care about me. You even tell me you love me every now and then."

" I do."

" I'm glad."

" You've changed a lot about me Suichi. Remember. I'm a man of my word."

" I know, I know."

" Suichi, let's go on a dinner date tomorrow."

Suichi jolted up, " What? Yuki! How can I say no? It's so rare when you ask."

" Ok. When youo get home, wear a dress and I'll take you out."

" Oh, Eerie Yuki I love you!"

" I love you too.", I kissed her long and hard then she laid on my chest and fell asleep.

' Tomorrow.'

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to know how it would be if Shuichi was a girl and this is how I picture it.

Chapter 1

It was very quiet this morning, until Mr. K cocked his gun and aimed it at the sleeping Shuichi.

" Wake up little Shuichi or your brains will be scattered on your pillow.", Mr. K had his fingers on the trigger when Shuichi woke up.

She screamed seeing the gun, " K! You're fucking crazy!", she noticed what she was wearing and covered herself with a blanket, " Get the hell out you psycho!"

Mr. K left smiling at the fact he got to see a half naked Shuichi.

_'_ _He needs to realize you can't do that to a girl.'_, Shuichi growled.

She walked over to the closet to get some clothes. She got her lazy outfit out which was a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and her black heeled boots. She just got dressed when she felt strong arms around her waist and a mess of golden blonde hair on her shoulder. Yuki was never a romantic guy, but he promised Suichi he'd work on it. " You going to work already?", Yuki yawned.

" Yes. I woke up to a gun.", Shuichi picked up her brush and brushed her long layered pink hair.

" But I want you to stay home.", Yuki smiled sleepily.

" I'm not staying home so you'll have something to fuck.", Shuichi put her brush down.

Yuki slid back into his bed planning on going back to sleep, since he was still wearing his dark gray sweat pants and no shirt.

_' I wish i could stay. I don't want to leave him, but I have to go to work.'_, Shuichi sighed at the thought.

" Don't give me that attitude. You know I would stay if I could. Bye Yuki.", Shuichi kissed Yuki. She meant to make it quick since K has no patience, but Yuki stretched it out then let her go.

* * *

><p>" About time you got done.", K was standing against his car with his blonde hair in a ponytail, camo pants, combat boots and, to give himself a business look, a white collared shirt. He pushed his sunglasses up, " Come on. We've got songs to record."<p>

Suichi P.O.V

I walked into NG Records studios and snuck up behind Hiro. I glomped Hiro but turned t into a hug from behind.

" HIROOOOOO!", I had a big smile when Hiro turned and hugged me.

" Hey Shuichi.", he held out his hand," Where are my notes to play?"

" Umm. I haven't finished my song yet. I ran out of inspiration.", I scartched my cheek, blushing from embarassment.

" Let's go find some then.", Hiro grabbed his jacket and lead me out the door to his motorcycle.

Normal P.O.V

" Here we go. Karaoke. Let's go Shuichi.", Hiro pulled her by her wrist into a bar that had a Karaoke sign n the window.

" Ok.", Shuichi pulled free from his grip and happily skipped into the building.

When they walked in, they heard a familiar voice singing. When they saw who it was, Shuichi got happy.

" Ryuichi!", Shuichi was smiling and waving.

Ryuichi found her in the crowd and waved back. He motioned for her to come up after his song was done.

Shuichi ran through the crowd and hugged her idol Ryuichi. Ryuichi is the reason she wants to sing. When she first heard and saw Ryuichi, she wanted to do whatever she could to be near him. Then, She thought she knew what love was. Before she met Yuki, she was so sure she loved Ryuichi, now she knew what love was, because she had Yuki.

" Shuichi!", Ryuichi was happy to see her. He always had fun singing with her. " Let's sing Shuichi!"

" Of course Ryuichi! I'd love to!" Shuichi and Ryuichi flipped through the songs while Hiro ordered a drink.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

" That was fun Ryuichi!", Shuichi could not stop smiling for anything.

" Shuichi must be happy! That makes Ryuichi and Kumagoro happy!" Ryuichi pulled out Kumagoro, his bunny.

" I'm glad!", Shuichi smiled tilting her head.

" So Ryuichi, how'd you get here?", Hiro asked.

" Noriko dropped me off. She said she'd be back. AH! where is she?", Ruyuichi started popping up in random places. "NORIKO!"

Hiro and Shuichi had a sweat drop watching Ryuichi look around.

Ryuichi picked up someone's foot, " Noriko?"

"Ryuichi, I'm never leaving you alone again.", Ryuichi looked up at the person's foot he picked up, "NORIKO! Ryuichi found you!", Ryuichi jumped up and hugged the girl with purple hair that was in two swirly ponytails, a white tank top, and baggy blue jeans. She saw Shuichi and smiled, ' Great. Ryuichi isn't gonna shut up about today.'

" Sorry, but we have to go. Me and Touma have been looking for you!", Noriko pulled the on the verge of fake tears Ryuichi to a car.

" Bye Shuichi!"

* * *

><p>" How about we call it a day Hiro? I'm tired.", Shuichi yawned.<p>

"I guess so. You sung all day." Hiro walked to his motorcycle, " Come on Shuichi, I'll give you a ride."

" Ok."

Shuichi got on and hugged Hiro's stomach. She put her head on his shoulder. " Today, was a good day Hiro. Thank you."

" Anything to make you happy Shuichi.", Hiro glanced back to see her asleep.

Yuki P.O.V

' What next?' I was trying to type my novel when the door bell rang. I took off my glasses, set them on a stack of papers, ad answered the door. It was Hiro, holding my Shuichi. He handed her to me and I took her. Her arms went around my neck so I went to tuck her in the bed.

I took off her boots and put the covers on her. I walked back to my computer and saw my black box. I picked it up and opened it to see my ring. ' I could wait till she wakes up. No.' I got up after putting it down and walked in to see her sleeping.

I went and sat beside her. I brushed her pink hair out of her face. ' I'm glad you came into my life.' I got up when I thought of how and where I should propose. When I tried to take a step, I couldn't.

She was looking at me holding my shirt. " I had a dream that you carried me and you were just stroking my hair.", she yawned, " Please don't leave. Sit and stay with me." I couldn't resist her when she was sleepy. She moved over and I sat with her. She laid her head on my chest and I had an arm around her shoulder.

" I'm proud of you Yuki.", Shuichi whispered into my chest.

" For what?"

" You've shown you can show you care about me. You even tell me you love me every now and then."

" I do."

" I'm glad."

" You've changed a lot about me Shuichi. Remember. I'm a man of my word."

" I know, I know."

" Shuichi, let's go on a dinner date tomorrow."

Shuichi jolted up, " What? Yuki! How can I say no? It's so rare when you ask."

" Ok. When you get home, wear a dress and I'll take you out."

" Oh, Eerie Yuki I love you!"

" I love you too.", I kissed her long and hard then she laid on my chest and fell asleep.

' Tomorrow.'

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

" Guess what Hiro!", Shuichi came running up to Hiro.

Hiro was tuning his guitar when he looked up, " What?"

" Guess.", Shuichi stretched the word nudging Hiro.

" Yuki's taking you on a date?", Hiro, of course, knew.

" No fair. I wanted to say it.", Shuichi pouted.

" Fine. He's leaving to New York."

" No silly, he's taking me out to dinner tonight.", Shuichi giggle.

" What you gonna wear?"

" A dress."

" Nice."

* * *

><p>" Then, I thought she was gonna forget the next verse, but you know what Noriko!", Ryuichi was feeding his bunny.<p>

" No, what?", Noriko was propped on one arm.

" She knew the verse!"

" Sorry to interrupt Ryuichi, but Touma has something to say.", Noriko looked at Touma.

" Ryuichi, I'm sorry.", Touma had a sort of high pitched, " Yuki is going to propose to Shuichi tonight."

" Awe so sweet.", Noriko smiled.

" No! Ryuichi loves Shuichi too much!", Ryuichi hugged his bunny.

" Ok calm down Ryuichi.", Noriko looked at Ryuichi angrily.

" Please Noriko. Ryuichi is just expressing his feelings.", Touma gave Noriko the same look she gave Ryuichi.

" What?", Noriko shrugged.

" Touma,", Ryuichi looked and sounded serious," Do me a favor."

" Of course Ryuichi.", Touma nodded.

Ryuihci handed Noriko Kumagoro and lead Touma away.

' He left Kumagoro? He must be serious about Shuichi. He never leaves this thing alone.', Noriko started to worry a bit.

* * *

><p>" Why is she so excited?", Suguru Fujiaki pointed at Shuichi.<p>

" She's got a big date.", Hiro smiled.

" So you finally confessed and she dumped Yuki for you?"

Before Hiro could say no a keyboard flew at Suguru. " Me dump Yuki! My one and only true love! What fucking drugs are you on?", he practically cried because Shuichi had him by his shirt threatening hi with a knife.

" I'm going to need therapy from this job!"

Mr. K popped up aiming a gun at Shuichi's head, " Put him down."

" You can't shoot your gun.", Shuichi grinned.

" We'll see.", Mr. K pulled the triggerand it backfired.

" What the hell did you do?", Mr. K was looking for a box to bury his gun.

" I got tired of you trying to shoot me so, I put a carrot in your gun."

" No one say Eerie Yuki. This girl becomes a real nutcase when you do."

Shuichi stepped outside the door to go to the restroom. She walked down the hall and passed Ryuichi. She glanced a look back, ' He only looks like that when he's singing. What's going on?'

* * *

><p><span>Yuki's House<span>

Yuki was sleeping when his phone went off. Yuki smacked at the nightstand until he found it, " Hello?"

" YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE TO SHUICHI?", Yuki's brother, Tatsuha, shouted.

" How's it any of your business you lunatic?"

" I'm your brother."

" Bye Tatsuha!"

" Wait! I have something to tell you. Being a Ryuichi lover and Touma being our brother-in-law, I think you need to know since it's about Shuichi.", Tatsuha's tone went serious.

" What is it Tatsuha? It better be good or I'll kill you."

" I learned my lesson when I tried to kidnap you from Shuichi. You almost killed me!"

" Well what is it damn it?"

" Ok. Here."

* * *

><p>Shuichi was in her and Yuki's room getting dressed. She was putting the finishing touches of her make-up when Yuki walked in. Shuichi stood up and faced Yuki. " How do I look?"<p>

Shuichi wore a long purple dress that tied aroud her neck. There was a slit that went up to mid thigh on her. From her breast to her naval, she had a design. She had on silver heels that strapped above her ankle. She brushed her hair to flare out more than usual.

She had on purple eyeshadow with white just above it to help it show. Her lip gloss was pink because of her complexion. She had on a necklace that had a diamond hanging in the middle and three on each side of it. Her earrings dangled and matched her necklace.

' Damn.'

" Well?", Suichi swished her hip and her leg came out of the slit.

Yuki gulped, ' I need to hurry up and get her to dinner or she's going straight to bed.'

"Let's hurry to dinner before something happens.", Yuki gripped his jacket.

Shuichi got the memo and walked out to Yuki's car.


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to know how it would be if Shuichi was a girl and this is how I picture it.

Chapter 1

It was very quiet this morning, until Mr. K cocked his gun and aimed it at the sleeping Shuichi.

" Wake up little Shuichi or your brains will be scattered on your pillow.", Mr. K had his fingers on the trigger when Shuichi woke up.

She screamed seeing the gun, " K! You're fucking crazy!", she noticed what she was wearing and covered herself with a blanket, " Get the hell out you psycho!"

Mr. K left smiling at the fact he got to see a half naked Shuichi.

_'_ _He needs to realize you can't do that to a girl.'_, Shuichi growled.

She walked over to the closet to get some clothes. She got her lazy outfit out which was a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and her black heeled boots. She just got dressed when she felt strong arms around her waist and a mess of golden blonde hair on her shoulder. Yuki was never a romantic guy, but he promised Suichi he'd work on it. " You going to work already?", Yuki yawned.

" Yes. I woke up to a gun.", Shuichi picked up her brush and brushed her long layered pink hair.

" But I want you to stay home.", Yuki smiled sleepily.

" I'm not staying home so you'll have something to fuck.", Shuichi put her brush down.

Yuki slid back into his bed planning on going back to sleep, since he was still wearing his dark gray sweat pants and no shirt.

_' I wish i could stay. I don't want to leave him, but I have to go to work.'_, Shuichi sighed at the thought.

" Don't give me that attitude. You know I would stay if I could. Bye Yuki.", Shuichi kissed Yuki. She meant to make it quick since K has no patience, but Yuki stretched it out then let her go.

" About time you got done.", K was standing against his car with his blonde hair in a ponytail, camo pants, combat boots and, to give himself a business look, a white collared shirt. He pushed his sunglasses up, " Come on. We've got songs to record."

Suichi P.O.V

I walked into NG Records studios and snuck up behind Hiro. I glomped Hiro but turned t into a hug from behind.

" HIROOOOOO!", I had a big smile when Hiro turned and hugged me.

" Hey Shuichi.", he held out his hand," Where are my notes to play?"

" Umm. I haven't finished my song yet. I ran out of inspiration.", I scartched my cheek, blushing from embarassment.

" Let's go find some then.", Hiro grabbed his jacket and lead me out the door to his motorcycle.

Normal P.O.V

" Here we go. Karaoke. Let's go Shuichi.", Hiro pulled her by her wrist into a bar that had a Karaoke sign n the window.

" Ok.", Shuichi pulled free from his grip and happily skipped into the building.

When they walked in, they heard a familiar voice singing. When they saw who it was, Shuichi got happy.

" Ryuichi!", Shuichi was smiling and waving.

Ryuichi found her in the crowd and waved back. He motioned for her to come up after his song was done.

Shuichi ran through the crowd and hugged her idol Ryuichi. Ryuichi is the reason she wants to sing. When she first heard and saw Ryuichi, she wanted to do whatever she could to be near him. Then, She thought she knew what love was. Before she met Yuki, she was so sure she loved Ryuichi, now she knew what love was, because she had Yuki.

" Shuichi!", Ryuichi was happy to see her. He always had fun singing with her. " Let's sing Shuichi!"

" Of course Ryuichi! I'd love to!" Shuichi and Ryuichi flipped through the songs while Hiro ordered a drink.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

" That was fun Ryuichi!", Shuichi could not stop smiling for anything.

" Shuichi must be happy! That makes Ryuichi and Kumagoro happy!" Ryuichi pulled out Kumagoro, his bunny.

" I'm glad!", Shuichi smiled tilting her head.

" So Ryuichi, how'd you get here?", Hiro asked.

" Noriko dropped me off. She said she'd be back. AH! where is she?", Ruyuichi started popping up in random places. "NORIKO!"

Hiro and Shuichi had a sweat drop watching Ryuichi look around.

Ryuichi picked up someone's foot, " Noriko?"

"Ryuichi, I'm never leaving you alone again.", Ryuichi looked up at the person's foot he picked up, "NORIKO! Ryuichi found you!", Ryuichi jumped up and hugged the girl with purple hair that was in two swirly ponytails, a white tank top, and baggy blue jeans. She saw Shuichi and smiled, ' Great. Ryuichi isn't gonna shut up about today.'

" Sorry, but we have to go. Me and Touma have been looking for you!", Noriko pulled the on the verge of fake tears Ryuichi to a car.

" Bye Shuichi!"

* * *

><p>" How about we call it a day Hiro? I'm tired.", Shuichi yawned.<p>

"I guess so. You sung all day." Hiro walked to his motorcycle, " Come on Shuichi, I'll give you a ride."

" Ok."

Shuichi got on and hugged Hiro's stomach. She put her head on his shoulder. " Today, was a good day Hiro. Thank you."

" Anything to make you happy Shuichi.", Hiro glanced back to see her asleep.

Yuki P.O.V

' What next?' I was trying to type my novel when the door bell rang. I took off my glasses, set them on a stack of papers, ad answered the door. It was Hiro, holding my Shuichi. He handed her to me and I took her. Her arms went around my neck so I went to tuck her in the bed.

I took off her boots and put the covers on her. I walked back to my computer and saw my black box. I picked it up and opened it to see my ring. ' I could wait till she wakes up. No.' I got up after putting it down and walked in to see her sleeping.

I went and sat beside her. I brushed her pink hair out of her face. ' I'm glad you came into my life.' I got up when I thought of how and where I should propose. When I tried to take a step, I couldn't.

She was looking at me holding my shirt. " I had a dream that you carried me and you were just stroking my hair.", she yawned, " Please don't leave. Sit and stay with me." I couldn't resist her when she was sleepy. She moved over and I sat with her. She laid her head on my chest and I had an arm around her shoulder.

" I'm proud of you Yuki.", Shuichi whispered into my chest.

" For what?"

" You've shown you can show you care about me. You even tell me you love me every now and then."

" I do."

" I'm glad."

" You've changed a lot about me Shuichi. Remember. I'm a man of my word."

" I know, I know."

" Shuichi, let's go on a dinner date tomorrow."

Shuichi jolted up, " What? Yuki! How can I say no? It's so rare when you ask."

" Ok. When you get home, wear a dress and I'll take you out."

" Oh, Eerie Yuki I love you!"

" I love you too.", I kissed her long and hard then she laid on my chest and fell asleep.

' Tomorrow.'

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

" Guess what Hiro!", Shuichi came running up to Hiro.

Hiro was tuning his guitar when he looked up, " What?"

" Guess.", Shuichi stretched the word nudging Hiro.

" Yuki's taking you on a date?", Hiro, of course, knew.

" No fair. I wanted to say it.", Shuichi pouted.

" Fine. He's leaving to New York."

" No silly, he's taking me out to dinner tonight.", Shuichi giggle.

" What you gonna wear?"

" A dress."

" Nice."

* * *

><p>" Then, I thought she was gonna forget the next verse, but you know what Noriko!", Ryuichi was feeding his bunny.<p>

" No, what?", Noriko was propped on one arm.

" She knew the verse!"

" Sorry to interrupt Ryuichi, but Touma has something to say.", Noriko looked at Touma.

" Ryuichi, I'm sorry.", Touma had a sort of high pitched, " Yuki is going to propose to Shuichi tonight."

" Awe so sweet.", Noriko smiled.

" No! Ryuichi loves Shuichi too much!", Ryuichi hugged his bunny.

" Ok calm down Ryuichi.", Noriko looked at Ryuichi angrily.

" Please Noriko. Ryuichi is just expressing his feelings.", Touma gave Noriko the same look she gave Ryuichi.

" What?", Noriko shrugged.

" Touma,", Ryuichi looked and sounded serious," Do me a favor."

" Of course Ryuichi.", Touma nodded.

Ryuihci handed Noriko Kumagoro and lead Touma away.

' He left Kumagoro? He must be serious about Shuichi. He never leaves this thing alone.', Noriko started to worry a bit.

* * *

><p>" Why is she so excited?", Suguru Fujiaki pointed at Shuichi.<p>

" She's got a big date.", Hiro smiled.

" So you finally confessed and she dumped Yuki for you?"

Before Hiro could say no a keyboard flew at Suguru. " Me dump Yuki! My one and only true love! What fucking drugs are you on?", he practically cried because Shuichi had him by his shirt threatening hi with a knife.

" I'm going to need therapy from this job!"

Mr. K popped up aiming a gun at Shuichi's head, " Put him down."

" You can't shoot your gun.", Shuichi grinned.

" We'll see.", Mr. K pulled the triggerand it backfired.

" What the hell did you do?", Mr. K was looking for a box to bury his gun.

" I got tired of you trying to shoot me so, I put a carrot in your gun."

" No one say Eerie Yuki. This girl becomes a real nutcase when you do."

Shuichi stepped outside the door to go to the restroom. She walked down the hall and passed Ryuichi. She glanced a look back, ' He only looks like that when he's singing. What's going on?'

* * *

><p><span>Yuki's House<span>

Yuki was sleeping when his phone went off. Yuki smacked at the nightstand until he found it, " Hello?"

" YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE TO SHUICHI?", Yuki's brother, Tatsuha, shouted.

" How's it any of your business you lunatic?"

" I'm your brother."

" Bye Tatsuha!"

" Wait! I have something to tell you. Being a Ryuichi lover and Touma being our brother-in-law, I think you need to know since it's about Shuichi.", Tatsuha's tone went serious.

" What is it Tatsuha? It better be good or I'll kill you."

" I learned my lesson when I tried to kidnap you from Shuichi. You almost killed me!"

" Well what is it damn it?"

" Ok. Here."

* * *

><p>Shuichi was in her and Yuki's room getting dressed. She was putting the finishing touches of her make-up when Yuki walked in. Shuichi stood up and faced Yuki. " How do I look?"<p>

Shuichi wore a long purple dress that tied aroud her neck. There was a slit that went up to mid thigh on her. From her breast to her naval, she had a design. She had on silver heels that strapped above her ankle. She brushed her hair to flare out more than usual.

She had on purple eyeshadow with white just above it to help it show. Her lip gloss was pink because of her complexion. She had on a necklace that had a diamond hanging in the middle and three on each side of it. Her earrings dangled and matched her necklace.

' Damn.'

" Well?", Suichi swished her hip and her leg came out of the slit.

Yuki gulped, ' I need to hurry up and get her to dinner or she's going straight to bed.'

"Let's hurry to dinner before something happens.", Yuki gripped his jacket.

Shuichi got the memo and walked out to Yuki's car.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

" Yuki. I'm having such a good time.", Shuichi was eating her food, " The food is delicious."

" Shuichi, I want to ask you something.", Yuki had the ring box hidden in his hand.

" What's up?", Shuichi drank her wine.

' Ok. This is it.', Yuki thought.

' I hope he finally proposes. I've waited long enough.', Shuichi crossed her fingers under the table.

Yuki pulled out the ring, " Will you marry me?"

' It's about time.', Shuichi smiled.

" Yuki I-", Shuichi was cut off by a speaker.

" Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to announce that Ryuichi Sakuma, has decided to sing tonight.", everyone cheered as Ryuichi took the stage.

" I want a certain someone to sing with me."

" Yuki! My what a pretty ring!", Touma was sitting in Shuichi's seat as Ryuichi lead Shuichi to the stage.

" Touma-", Yuki growled.

" Ssshhh. They're singing.", Touma listened to the singers he loved so much.

Yuki looked at Shuichi. ' If they have one thing in common, it's the fact that they both change completely when they have a microphone in their hands and they're start to sing.'

When Yuki first met Shuichi, he thought she was just a brat. Usually every girl knew him, but only famous person she knew was Ryuichi Sakuma. He didn't think she had talent. He told her she had zero talent, but now he's not so sure he was right. He knew she had talent, but he didn't tell her bacause he kept her going by saying she has no talent, besides why would the famous romance novelist, Eerie Yuki, tell anyone they have more talent than him.

That's not Yuki. Yuki keeps secrets, and Shuichi tries her best to get the out of him. That's what made him fall in love with her. The way she tried to help him with the memory of Yuki Kitazawa. He had her used to him being mean, and he had a feeling she knew he believed she had talent.

When they finished singing Yuki spoke, " I remember you said you wanted her in NG Records because her singing wwas like gravity."

" Yes. So did you propose to her yet?", Touma looked at Yuki.

" I did. Right before she could answer, you guys came in.", Yuki closed his ring box.

" Oh dear.", Touma looked worried.

" Yeah I know all about it Touma. That bastard Ryuichi is gonnas learn.", Yuki gritted his teeth.

" Yuki! I am protective of you and Ryuichi. I will NOT have you do anything to Ryuichi. If Shuichi loves you, she'll say yes to you. If she says no. Let her be happy.", Touma looked as if Yuki was his son and he was punishing him.

Backstage

" Ryuichi! What are you do-", Ryuichi shut her up by placing his hand on her mouth.

" Give me three weeks.", Ryuichi looked serious.

" For what?", Shuichi was confused.

" Before you say yes to Yuki's proposal."

" How did he know? I just found out."

" How do you know?"

" Yuki told Touma and Touma told me because he wanted to help me." Ryuichi's face soften up a little thinking of why Touma helped him.

" What?"

" I want you to give me three weeks to see if what we have can go beyond just singing together."

" I love singing with you Ryuichi."

" I love singing with you too Shuichi, but I also love something else about you."

" What's that Ryuichi?", Shuichi started smiling.

' How dense is she? Do I have to spell it out?', Ryuichi sighed.

" I love your smile, being around you, your singing, your hair, your personality, your style, just everything about you. I love you Shuichi."


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to know how it would be if Shuichi was a girl and this is how I picture it.

Chapter 1

It was very quiet this morning, until Mr. K cocked his gun and aimed it at the sleeping Shuichi.

" Wake up little Shuichi or your brains will be scattered on your pillow.", Mr. K had his fingers on the trigger when Shuichi woke up.

She screamed seeing the gun, " K! You're fucking crazy!", she noticed what she was wearing and covered herself with a blanket, " Get the hell out you psycho!"

Mr. K left smiling at the fact he got to see a half naked Shuichi.

_'_ _He needs to realize you can't do that to a girl.'_, Shuichi growled.

She walked over to the closet to get some clothes. She got her lazy outfit out which was a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and her black heeled boots. She just got dressed when she felt strong arms around her waist and a mess of golden blonde hair on her shoulder. Yuki was never a romantic guy, but he promised Suichi he'd work on it. " You going to work already?", Yuki yawned.

" Yes. I woke up to a gun.", Shuichi picked up her brush and brushed her long layered pink hair.

" But I want you to stay home.", Yuki smiled sleepily.

" I'm not staying home so you'll have something to fuck.", Shuichi put her brush down.

Yuki slid back into his bed planning on going back to sleep, since he was still wearing his dark gray sweat pants and no shirt.

_' I wish i could stay. I don't want to leave him, but I have to go to work.'_, Shuichi sighed at the thought.

" Don't give me that attitude. You know I would stay if I could. Bye Yuki.", Shuichi kissed Yuki. She meant to make it quick since K has no patience, but Yuki stretched it out then let her go.

" About time you got done.", K was standing against his car with his blonde hair in a ponytail, camo pants, combat boots and, to give himself a business look, a white collared shirt. He pushed his sunglasses up, " Come on. We've got songs to record."

Suichi P.O.V

I walked into NG Records studios and snuck up behind Hiro. I glomped Hiro but turned t into a hug from behind.

" HIROOOOOO!", I had a big smile when Hiro turned and hugged me.

" Hey Shuichi.", he held out his hand," Where are my notes to play?"

" Umm. I haven't finished my song yet. I ran out of inspiration.", I scartched my cheek, blushing from embarassment.

" Let's go find some then.", Hiro grabbed his jacket and lead me out the door to his motorcycle.

Normal P.O.V

" Here we go. Karaoke. Let's go Shuichi.", Hiro pulled her by her wrist into a bar that had a Karaoke sign n the window.

" Ok.", Shuichi pulled free from his grip and happily skipped into the building.

When they walked in, they heard a familiar voice singing. When they saw who it was, Shuichi got happy.

" Ryuichi!", Shuichi was smiling and waving.

Ryuichi found her in the crowd and waved back. He motioned for her to come up after his song was done.

Shuichi ran through the crowd and hugged her idol Ryuichi. Ryuichi is the reason she wants to sing. When she first heard and saw Ryuichi, she wanted to do whatever she could to be near him. Then, She thought she knew what love was. Before she met Yuki, she was so sure she loved Ryuichi, now she knew what love was, because she had Yuki.

" Shuichi!", Ryuichi was happy to see her. He always had fun singing with her. " Let's sing Shuichi!"

" Of course Ryuichi! I'd love to!" Shuichi and Ryuichi flipped through the songs while Hiro ordered a drink.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

" That was fun Ryuichi!", Shuichi could not stop smiling for anything.

" Shuichi must be happy! That makes Ryuichi and Kumagoro happy!" Ryuichi pulled out Kumagoro, his bunny.

" I'm glad!", Shuichi smiled tilting her head.

" So Ryuichi, how'd you get here?", Hiro asked.

" Noriko dropped me off. She said she'd be back. AH! where is she?", Ruyuichi started popping up in random places. "NORIKO!"

Hiro and Shuichi had a sweat drop watching Ryuichi look around.

Ryuichi picked up someone's foot, " Noriko?"

"Ryuichi, I'm never leaving you alone again.", Ryuichi looked up at the person's foot he picked up, "NORIKO! Ryuichi found you!", Ryuichi jumped up and hugged the girl with purple hair that was in two swirly ponytails, a white tank top, and baggy blue jeans. She saw Shuichi and smiled, ' Great. Ryuichi isn't gonna shut up about today.'

" Sorry, but we have to go. Me and Touma have been looking for you!", Noriko pulled the on the verge of fake tears Ryuichi to a car.

" Bye Shuichi!"

* * *

><p>" How about we call it a day Hiro? I'm tired.", Shuichi yawned.<p>

"I guess so. You sung all day." Hiro walked to his motorcycle, " Come on Shuichi, I'll give you a ride."

" Ok."

Shuichi got on and hugged Hiro's stomach. She put her head on his shoulder. " Today, was a good day Hiro. Thank you."

" Anything to make you happy Shuichi.", Hiro glanced back to see her asleep.

Yuki P.O.V

' What next?' I was trying to type my novel when the door bell rang. I took off my glasses, set them on a stack of papers, ad answered the door. It was Hiro, holding my Shuichi. He handed her to me and I took her. Her arms went around my neck so I went to tuck her in the bed.

I took off her boots and put the covers on her. I walked back to my computer and saw my black box. I picked it up and opened it to see my ring. ' I could wait till she wakes up. No.' I got up after putting it down and walked in to see her sleeping.

I went and sat beside her. I brushed her pink hair out of her face. ' I'm glad you came into my life.' I got up when I thought of how and where I should propose. When I tried to take a step, I couldn't.

She was looking at me holding my shirt. " I had a dream that you carried me and you were just stroking my hair.", she yawned, " Please don't leave. Sit and stay with me." I couldn't resist her when she was sleepy. She moved over and I sat with her. She laid her head on my chest and I had an arm around her shoulder.

" I'm proud of you Yuki.", Shuichi whispered into my chest.

" For what?"

" You've shown you can show you care about me. You even tell me you love me every now and then."

" I do."

" I'm glad."

" You've changed a lot about me Shuichi. Remember. I'm a man of my word."

" I know, I know."

" Shuichi, let's go on a dinner date tomorrow."

Shuichi jolted up, " What? Yuki! How can I say no? It's so rare when you ask."

" Ok. When you get home, wear a dress and I'll take you out."

" Oh, Eerie Yuki I love you!"

" I love you too.", I kissed her long and hard then she laid on my chest and fell asleep.

' Tomorrow.'

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

" Guess what Hiro!", Shuichi came running up to Hiro.

Hiro was tuning his guitar when he looked up, " What?"

" Guess.", Shuichi stretched the word nudging Hiro.

" Yuki's taking you on a date?", Hiro, of course, knew.

" No fair. I wanted to say it.", Shuichi pouted.

" Fine. He's leaving to New York."

" No silly, he's taking me out to dinner tonight.", Shuichi giggle.

" What you gonna wear?"

" A dress."

" Nice."

* * *

><p>" Then, I thought she was gonna forget the next verse, but you know what Noriko!", Ryuichi was feeding his bunny.<p>

" No, what?", Noriko was propped on one arm.

" She knew the verse!"

" Sorry to interrupt Ryuichi, but Touma has something to say.", Noriko looked at Touma.

" Ryuichi, I'm sorry.", Touma had a sort of high pitched, " Yuki is going to propose to Shuichi tonight."

" Awe so sweet.", Noriko smiled.

" No! Ryuichi loves Shuichi too much!", Ryuichi hugged his bunny.

" Ok calm down Ryuichi.", Noriko looked at Ryuichi angrily.

" Please Noriko. Ryuichi is just expressing his feelings.", Touma gave Noriko the same look she gave Ryuichi.

" What?", Noriko shrugged.

" Touma,", Ryuichi looked and sounded serious," Do me a favor."

" Of course Ryuichi.", Touma nodded.

Ryuihci handed Noriko Kumagoro and lead Touma away.

' He left Kumagoro? He must be serious about Shuichi. He never leaves this thing alone.', Noriko started to worry a bit.

* * *

><p>" Why is she so excited?", Suguru Fujiaki pointed at Shuichi.<p>

" She's got a big date.", Hiro smiled.

" So you finally confessed and she dumped Yuki for you?"

Before Hiro could say no a keyboard flew at Suguru. " Me dump Yuki! My one and only true love! What fucking drugs are you on?", he practically cried because Shuichi had him by his shirt threatening hi with a knife.

" I'm going to need therapy from this job!"

Mr. K popped up aiming a gun at Shuichi's head, " Put him down."

" You can't shoot your gun.", Shuichi grinned.

" We'll see.", Mr. K pulled the triggerand it backfired.

" What the hell did you do?", Mr. K was looking for a box to bury his gun.

" I got tired of you trying to shoot me so, I put a carrot in your gun."

" No one say Eerie Yuki. This girl becomes a real nutcase when you do."

Shuichi stepped outside the door to go to the restroom. She walked down the hall and passed Ryuichi. She glanced a look back, ' He only looks like that when he's singing. What's going on?'

* * *

><p><span>Yuki's House<span>

Yuki was sleeping when his phone went off. Yuki smacked at the nightstand until he found it, " Hello?"

" YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE TO SHUICHI?", Yuki's brother, Tatsuha, shouted.

" How's it any of your business you lunatic?"

" I'm your brother."

" Bye Tatsuha!"

" Wait! I have something to tell you. Being a Ryuichi lover and Touma being our brother-in-law, I think you need to know since it's about Shuichi.", Tatsuha's tone went serious.

" What is it Tatsuha? It better be good or I'll kill you."

" I learned my lesson when I tried to kidnap you from Shuichi. You almost killed me!"

" Well what is it damn it?"

" Ok. Here."

* * *

><p>Shuichi was in her and Yuki's room getting dressed. She was putting the finishing touches of her make-up when Yuki walked in. Shuichi stood up and faced Yuki. " How do I look?"<p>

Shuichi wore a long purple dress that tied aroud her neck. There was a slit that went up to mid thigh on her. From her breast to her naval, she had a design. She had on silver heels that strapped above her ankle. She brushed her hair to flare out more than usual.

She had on purple eyeshadow with white just above it to help it show. Her lip gloss was pink because of her complexion. She had on a necklace that had a diamond hanging in the middle and three on each side of it. Her earrings dangled and matched her necklace.

' Damn.'

" Well?", Suichi swished her hip and her leg came out of the slit.

Yuki gulped, ' I need to hurry up and get her to dinner or she's going straight to bed.'

"Let's hurry to dinner before something happens.", Yuki gripped his jacket.

Shuichi got the memo and walked out to Yuki's car.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

" Yuki. I'm having such a good time.", Shuichi was eating her food, " The food is delicious."

" Shuichi, I want to ask you something.", Yuki had the ring box hidden in his hand.

" What's up?", Shuichi drank her wine.

' Ok. This is it.', Yuki thought.

' I hope he finally proposes. I've waited long enough.', Shuichi crossed her fingers under the table.

Yuki pulled out the ring, " Will you marry me?"

' It's about time.', Shuichi smiled.

" Yuki I-", Shuichi was cut off by a speaker.

" Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to announce that Ryuichi Sakuma, has decided to sing tonight.", everyone cheered as Ryuichi took the stage.

" I want a certain someone to sing with me."

" Yuki! My what a pretty ring!", Touma was sitting in Shuichi's seat as Ryuichi lead Shuichi to the stage.

" Touma-", Yuki growled.

" Ssshhh. They're singing.", Touma listened to the singers he loved so much.

Yuki looked at Shuichi. ' If they have one thing in common, it's the fact that they both change completely when they have a microphone in their hands and they're start to sing.'

When Yuki first met Shuichi, he thought she was just a brat. Usually every girl knew him, but only famous person she knew was Ryuichi Sakuma. He didn't think she had talent. He told her she had zero talent, but now he's not so sure he was right. He knew she had talent, but he didn't tell her bacause he kept her going by saying she has no talent, besides why would the famous romance novelist, Eerie Yuki, tell anyone they have more talent than him.

That's not Yuki. Yuki keeps secrets, and Shuichi tries her best to get the out of him. That's what made him fall in love with her. The way she tried to help him with the memory of Yuki Kitazawa. He had her used to him being mean, and he had a feeling she knew he believed she had talent.

When they finished singing Yuki spoke, " I remember you said you wanted her in NG Records because her singing wwas like gravity."

" Yes. So did you propose to her yet?", Touma looked at Yuki.

" I did. Right before she could answer, you guys came in.", Yuki closed his ring box.

" Oh dear.", Touma looked worried.

" Yeah I know all about it Touma. That bastard Ryuichi is gonnas learn.", Yuki gritted his teeth.

" Yuki! I am protective of you and Ryuichi. I will NOT have you do anything to Ryuichi. If Shuichi loves you, she'll say yes to you. If she says no. Let her be happy.", Touma looked as if Yuki was his son and he was punishing him.

Backstage

" Ryuichi! What are you do-", Ryuichi shut her up by placing his hand on her mouth.

" Give me three weeks.", Ryuichi looked serious.

" For what?", Shuichi was confused.

" Before you say yes to Yuki's proposal."

" How did he know? I just found out."

" How do you know?"

" Yuki told Touma and Touma told me because he wanted to help me." Ryuichi's face soften up a little thinking of why Touma helped him.

" What?"

" I want you to give me three weeks to see if what we have can go beyond just singing together."

" I love singing with you Ryuichi."

" I love singing with you too Shuichi, but I also love something else about you."

" What's that Ryuichi?", Shuichi started smiling.

' How dense is she? Do I have to spell it out?', Ryuichi sighed.

" I love your smile, being around you, your singing, your hair, your personality, your style, just everything about you. I love you Shuichi."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

" Hiro!", Shuichi ran up to Hiro looking a hot mess.

She had Yuki propose and Ryuichi tell her he loves her. She couldn't take it, she ran out of the resturant. She has no idea what has happened or what is going on there now. All she knew was she needed a friend. Hiro was her best friend so she ran straight in Hiro's apartment, where she always goes for comfort.

" Shuichi. Don't you and Yuki have a date?", Hiro stood in Shuichi's running path.

Shuichi clashed into Hiro. Shuichi had Hiro in a tight hug, when she was on the verge of tears. ' What's wrong with her.' Hiro held her in a tight hug because he knew she needed it.

" Shuichi...", Hiro frowned.

" Hiro, I'm so confused."

" About what?"

" Yuki proposed and Ryuichi wants me to wait three weeks because he's in love with me too."

Shuichi gripped Hiro's shirt and he rubbed her back to comfort her.

" Come sit down.", Hiro slowly moved back as her grip lightened. He lead her to the couch and they sat down," I was eating pizza before you came, so you can grab a slice if you're still hungry."

Shuichi just nodded, " I'm sorry. I'm always bringing my problems to you.", Shuichi made a fake laugh.

" I'm your best friend Shuichi. I don't mind at all.", Hiro smiled.

" What do I do?", Shuichi's sad face looked at Hiro. She had tears steadily rolling down her cheeks.

" Do you want to marry Yuki or give your idol a chance?", Hiro put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

" I'm not sure. I've waited for so long for him to ask. Then I remember before I met Yuki, how the only one I used to want was Ryuichi."

" Then wait Shuichi. If you really love Yuki, waiting wouldn't matter.", Hiro leaned up to offer Shuichi a shoulder.

" Alright. I'll do that then. I'll have to call Yuki.", Shuichi started laughing as if she'd missed the obvious answer.

" I'll get the phone.", the phone rang, " Since it's ringing.", Hiro went to the phone.

" It's Yuki!", Hiro covered the phone and yelled to Shuichi to tell her who was on the phone, " Huh, Shuichi? Yeah, she's here. Hold on.", Hiro walked in the room where Shuichi was and held the phone out for her to take, " Yuki wants to talk to you."

" Ok. I'm going to answer his question too Hiro.", Shuichi took the phone and went to talk privately.

" Hello?", Shuichi's voice was cracked from crying.

" I'm almost at Hiro's. Why're you crying?", Yuki sounded like he was in a hurry and for once a little worried about what's wrong with Shuichi.

" I-I want you to wait three weeks before I answer your proposal.", it hurt Shuichi to wait for the thing she wanted most and Yuki could hear the pain in her voice and no one but him knew it made him frown and gritt his teeth when he heard her voice when she said it and to what she said.

" Because Ryuichi told you he loved you right?", Yuki was holding back the anger in his voice. He was glad Shuichi was too upset to even pay attention to that.

" Wha- I mean yes. H-how did you know Yuki?", Shuichi was in shock. ' He was sitting at their table when she was pulled back stage and Ryuichi confessed to her. Touma must've done it.'

" It's just like you to do that. I hope you know, I'm not good with anger if you remember, but I'm not going to lose you."

Click! Yuki hung up the phone leaving Shuichi wondering if she made the right choice after all.

Shuichi hung up the phine and walked back into the room with Hiro and stood behind the couch fingering the strings on his guitar, " He said he's almost here to get me."

' He never says things like that to me.'

" And?"

' Did he really mean it?'

" He's not good with anger and he knows what Ryuichi did."

' No, no. Could he? He did propose.'

" And?"

'That's not who Yuki is.'

" He's not going to lose me, to anyone."

" See. He loves you. Just make sure he doesn't kill anyone."

' I thought I didn't matter at first to you. Then you propose. Now when you're challenged with me at stake you get protective and say you're not going to lose me? How much have you changed because of me Yuki?'

* * *

><p>" Yuki?", Shiuchi wasn't her cheerful self.<p>

" What?", Yuki wouldn;t look at her.

"Are you mad at me?"

Before he could answer, Shuichi sounded as if she was going to cry again.

Yuki gritted his teeth trying to cope with his anger around her because he didn't want her to think she was mad at him. ' She really is unstable at times. I wish she'd stop crying I mean how many tears can one person have?' " No.", Yuki sighed.

" Why won't you look at me then?", Shuichi was crawling towards Yuki on the bed. Shuichi knew one way to cheer him up and she was willing to do it just to cheer him up a bit.

" Because I'm tired and mad."

" Who are you mad at then?"

" What's with all these questions? Why do I have to tell you everything?"

" I-I thought you loved m-me?", she was once again about to cry.

' Why do you cry all the time?', Yuki frowned.

" I'm mad at Ryuichi for trying to steal you.", Yuki finally turned over to meet her gaze when he saw a pillow and blanket was gone, along with his pink haired lover.


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to know how it would be if Shuichi was a girl and this is how I picture it.

Chapter 1

It was very quiet this morning, until Mr. K cocked his gun and aimed it at the sleeping Shuichi.

" Wake up little Shuichi or your brains will be scattered on your pillow.", Mr. K had his fingers on the trigger when Shuichi woke up.

She screamed seeing the gun, " K! You're fucking crazy!", she noticed what she was wearing and covered herself with a blanket, " Get the hell out you psycho!"

Mr. K left smiling at the fact he got to see a half naked Shuichi.

_'_ _He needs to realize you can't do that to a girl.'_, Shuichi growled.

She walked over to the closet to get some clothes. She got her lazy outfit out which was a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and her black heeled boots. She just got dressed when she felt strong arms around her waist and a mess of golden blonde hair on her shoulder. Yuki was never a romantic guy, but he promised Suichi he'd work on it. " You going to work already?", Yuki yawned.

" Yes. I woke up to a gun.", Shuichi picked up her brush and brushed her long layered pink hair.

" But I want you to stay home.", Yuki smiled sleepily.

" I'm not staying home so you'll have something to fuck.", Shuichi put her brush down.

Yuki slid back into his bed planning on going back to sleep, since he was still wearing his dark gray sweat pants and no shirt.

_' I wish i could stay. I don't want to leave him, but I have to go to work.'_, Shuichi sighed at the thought.

" Don't give me that attitude. You know I would stay if I could. Bye Yuki.", Shuichi kissed Yuki. She meant to make it quick since K has no patience, but Yuki stretched it out then let her go.

" About time you got done.", K was standing against his car with his blonde hair in a ponytail, camo pants, combat boots and, to give himself a business look, a white collared shirt. He pushed his sunglasses up, " Come on. We've got songs to record."

Suichi P.O.V

I walked into NG Records studios and snuck up behind Hiro. I glomped Hiro but turned t into a hug from behind.

" HIROOOOOO!", I had a big smile when Hiro turned and hugged me.

" Hey Shuichi.", he held out his hand," Where are my notes to play?"

" Umm. I haven't finished my song yet. I ran out of inspiration.", I scartched my cheek, blushing from embarassment.

" Let's go find some then.", Hiro grabbed his jacket and lead me out the door to his motorcycle.

Normal P.O.V

" Here we go. Karaoke. Let's go Shuichi.", Hiro pulled her by her wrist into a bar that had a Karaoke sign n the window.

" Ok.", Shuichi pulled free from his grip and happily skipped into the building.

When they walked in, they heard a familiar voice singing. When they saw who it was, Shuichi got happy.

" Ryuichi!", Shuichi was smiling and waving.

Ryuichi found her in the crowd and waved back. He motioned for her to come up after his song was done.

Shuichi ran through the crowd and hugged her idol Ryuichi. Ryuichi is the reason she wants to sing. When she first heard and saw Ryuichi, she wanted to do whatever she could to be near him. Then, She thought she knew what love was. Before she met Yuki, she was so sure she loved Ryuichi, now she knew what love was, because she had Yuki.

" Shuichi!", Ryuichi was happy to see her. He always had fun singing with her. " Let's sing Shuichi!"

" Of course Ryuichi! I'd love to!" Shuichi and Ryuichi flipped through the songs while Hiro ordered a drink.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

" That was fun Ryuichi!", Shuichi could not stop smiling for anything.

" Shuichi must be happy! That makes Ryuichi and Kumagoro happy!" Ryuichi pulled out Kumagoro, his bunny.

" I'm glad!", Shuichi smiled tilting her head.

" So Ryuichi, how'd you get here?", Hiro asked.

" Noriko dropped me off. She said she'd be back. AH! where is she?", Ruyuichi started popping up in random places. "NORIKO!"

Hiro and Shuichi had a sweat drop watching Ryuichi look around.

Ryuichi picked up someone's foot, " Noriko?"

"Ryuichi, I'm never leaving you alone again.", Ryuichi looked up at the person's foot he picked up, "NORIKO! Ryuichi found you!", Ryuichi jumped up and hugged the girl with purple hair that was in two swirly ponytails, a white tank top, and baggy blue jeans. She saw Shuichi and smiled, ' Great. Ryuichi isn't gonna shut up about today.'

" Sorry, but we have to go. Me and Touma have been looking for you!", Noriko pulled the on the verge of fake tears Ryuichi to a car.

" Bye Shuichi!"

* * *

><p>" How about we call it a day Hiro? I'm tired.", Shuichi yawned.<p>

"I guess so. You sung all day." Hiro walked to his motorcycle, " Come on Shuichi, I'll give you a ride."

" Ok."

Shuichi got on and hugged Hiro's stomach. She put her head on his shoulder. " Today, was a good day Hiro. Thank you."

" Anything to make you happy Shuichi.", Hiro glanced back to see her asleep.

Yuki P.O.V

' What next?' I was trying to type my novel when the door bell rang. I took off my glasses, set them on a stack of papers, ad answered the door. It was Hiro, holding my Shuichi. He handed her to me and I took her. Her arms went around my neck so I went to tuck her in the bed.

I took off her boots and put the covers on her. I walked back to my computer and saw my black box. I picked it up and opened it to see my ring. ' I could wait till she wakes up. No.' I got up after putting it down and walked in to see her sleeping.

I went and sat beside her. I brushed her pink hair out of her face. ' I'm glad you came into my life.' I got up when I thought of how and where I should propose. When I tried to take a step, I couldn't.

She was looking at me holding my shirt. " I had a dream that you carried me and you were just stroking my hair.", she yawned, " Please don't leave. Sit and stay with me." I couldn't resist her when she was sleepy. She moved over and I sat with her. She laid her head on my chest and I had an arm around her shoulder.

" I'm proud of you Yuki.", Shuichi whispered into my chest.

" For what?"

" You've shown you can show you care about me. You even tell me you love me every now and then."

" I do."

" I'm glad."

" You've changed a lot about me Shuichi. Remember. I'm a man of my word."

" I know, I know."

" Shuichi, let's go on a dinner date tomorrow."

Shuichi jolted up, " What? Yuki! How can I say no? It's so rare when you ask."

" Ok. When you get home, wear a dress and I'll take you out."

" Oh, Eerie Yuki I love you!"

" I love you too.", I kissed her long and hard then she laid on my chest and fell asleep.

' Tomorrow.'

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

" Guess what Hiro!", Shuichi came running up to Hiro.

Hiro was tuning his guitar when he looked up, " What?"

" Guess.", Shuichi stretched the word nudging Hiro.

" Yuki's taking you on a date?", Hiro, of course, knew.

" No fair. I wanted to say it.", Shuichi pouted.

" Fine. He's leaving to New York."

" No silly, he's taking me out to dinner tonight.", Shuichi giggle.

" What you gonna wear?"

" A dress."

" Nice."

* * *

><p>" Then, I thought she was gonna forget the next verse, but you know what Noriko!", Ryuichi was feeding his bunny.<p>

" No, what?", Noriko was propped on one arm.

" She knew the verse!"

" Sorry to interrupt Ryuichi, but Touma has something to say.", Noriko looked at Touma.

" Ryuichi, I'm sorry.", Touma had a sort of high pitched, " Yuki is going to propose to Shuichi tonight."

" Awe so sweet.", Noriko smiled.

" No! Ryuichi loves Shuichi too much!", Ryuichi hugged his bunny.

" Ok calm down Ryuichi.", Noriko looked at Ryuichi angrily.

" Please Noriko. Ryuichi is just expressing his feelings.", Touma gave Noriko the same look she gave Ryuichi.

" What?", Noriko shrugged.

" Touma,", Ryuichi looked and sounded serious," Do me a favor."

" Of course Ryuichi.", Touma nodded.

Ryuihci handed Noriko Kumagoro and lead Touma away.

' He left Kumagoro? He must be serious about Shuichi. He never leaves this thing alone.', Noriko started to worry a bit.

* * *

><p>" Why is she so excited?", Suguru Fujiaki pointed at Shuichi.<p>

" She's got a big date.", Hiro smiled.

" So you finally confessed and she dumped Yuki for you?"

Before Hiro could say no a keyboard flew at Suguru. " Me dump Yuki! My one and only true love! What fucking drugs are you on?", he practically cried because Shuichi had him by his shirt threatening hi with a knife.

" I'm going to need therapy from this job!"

Mr. K popped up aiming a gun at Shuichi's head, " Put him down."

" You can't shoot your gun.", Shuichi grinned.

" We'll see.", Mr. K pulled the triggerand it backfired.

" What the hell did you do?", Mr. K was looking for a box to bury his gun.

" I got tired of you trying to shoot me so, I put a carrot in your gun."

" No one say Eerie Yuki. This girl becomes a real nutcase when you do."

Shuichi stepped outside the door to go to the restroom. She walked down the hall and passed Ryuichi. She glanced a look back, ' He only looks like that when he's singing. What's going on?'

* * *

><p><span>Yuki's House<span>

Yuki was sleeping when his phone went off. Yuki smacked at the nightstand until he found it, " Hello?"

" YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE TO SHUICHI?", Yuki's brother, Tatsuha, shouted.

" How's it any of your business you lunatic?"

" I'm your brother."

" Bye Tatsuha!"

" Wait! I have something to tell you. Being a Ryuichi lover and Touma being our brother-in-law, I think you need to know since it's about Shuichi.", Tatsuha's tone went serious.

" What is it Tatsuha? It better be good or I'll kill you."

" I learned my lesson when I tried to kidnap you from Shuichi. You almost killed me!"

" Well what is it damn it?"

" Ok. Here."

* * *

><p>Shuichi was in her and Yuki's room getting dressed. She was putting the finishing touches of her make-up when Yuki walked in. Shuichi stood up and faced Yuki. " How do I look?"<p>

Shuichi wore a long purple dress that tied aroud her neck. There was a slit that went up to mid thigh on her. From her breast to her naval, she had a design. She had on silver heels that strapped above her ankle. She brushed her hair to flare out more than usual.

She had on purple eyeshadow with white just above it to help it show. Her lip gloss was pink because of her complexion. She had on a necklace that had a diamond hanging in the middle and three on each side of it. Her earrings dangled and matched her necklace.

' Damn.'

" Well?", Suichi swished her hip and her leg came out of the slit.

Yuki gulped, ' I need to hurry up and get her to dinner or she's going straight to bed.'

"Let's hurry to dinner before something happens.", Yuki gripped his jacket.

Shuichi got the memo and walked out to Yuki's car.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

" Yuki. I'm having such a good time.", Shuichi was eating her food, " The food is delicious."

" Shuichi, I want to ask you something.", Yuki had the ring box hidden in his hand.

" What's up?", Shuichi drank her wine.

' Ok. This is it.', Yuki thought.

' I hope he finally proposes. I've waited long enough.', Shuichi crossed her fingers under the table.

Yuki pulled out the ring, " Will you marry me?"

' It's about time.', Shuichi smiled.

" Yuki I-", Shuichi was cut off by a speaker.

" Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to announce that Ryuichi Sakuma, has decided to sing tonight.", everyone cheered as Ryuichi took the stage.

" I want a certain someone to sing with me."

" Yuki! My what a pretty ring!", Touma was sitting in Shuichi's seat as Ryuichi lead Shuichi to the stage.

" Touma-", Yuki growled.

" Ssshhh. They're singing.", Touma listened to the singers he loved so much.

Yuki looked at Shuichi. ' If they have one thing in common, it's the fact that they both change completely when they have a microphone in their hands and they're start to sing.'

When Yuki first met Shuichi, he thought she was just a brat. Usually every girl knew him, but only famous person she knew was Ryuichi Sakuma. He didn't think she had talent. He told her she had zero talent, but now he's not so sure he was right. He knew she had talent, but he didn't tell her bacause he kept her going by saying she has no talent, besides why would the famous romance novelist, Eerie Yuki, tell anyone they have more talent than him.

That's not Yuki. Yuki keeps secrets, and Shuichi tries her best to get the out of him. That's what made him fall in love with her. The way she tried to help him with the memory of Yuki Kitazawa. He had her used to him being mean, and he had a feeling she knew he believed she had talent.

When they finished singing Yuki spoke, " I remember you said you wanted her in NG Records because her singing wwas like gravity."

" Yes. So did you propose to her yet?", Touma looked at Yuki.

" I did. Right before she could answer, you guys came in.", Yuki closed his ring box.

" Oh dear.", Touma looked worried.

" Yeah I know all about it Touma. That bastard Ryuichi is gonnas learn.", Yuki gritted his teeth.

" Yuki! I am protective of you and Ryuichi. I will NOT have you do anything to Ryuichi. If Shuichi loves you, she'll say yes to you. If she says no. Let her be happy.", Touma looked as if Yuki was his son and he was punishing him.

Backstage

" Ryuichi! What are you do-", Ryuichi shut her up by placing his hand on her mouth.

" Give me three weeks.", Ryuichi looked serious.

" For what?", Shuichi was confused.

" Before you say yes to Yuki's proposal."

" How did he know? I just found out."

" How do you know?"

" Yuki told Touma and Touma told me because he wanted to help me." Ryuichi's face soften up a little thinking of why Touma helped him.

" What?"

" I want you to give me three weeks to see if what we have can go beyond just singing together."

" I love singing with you Ryuichi."

" I love singing with you too Shuichi, but I also love something else about you."

" What's that Ryuichi?", Shuichi started smiling.

' How dense is she? Do I have to spell it out?', Ryuichi sighed.

" I love your smile, being around you, your singing, your hair, your personality, your style, just everything about you. I love you Shuichi."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

" Hiro!", Shuichi ran up to Hiro looking a hot mess.

She had Yuki propose and Ryuichi tell her he loves her. She couldn't take it, she ran out of the resturant. She has no idea what has happened or what is going on there now. All she knew was she needed a friend. Hiro was her best friend so she ran straight in Hiro's apartment, where she always goes for comfort.

" Shuichi. Don't you and Yuki have a date?", Hiro stood in Shuichi's running path.

Shuichi clashed into Hiro. Shuichi had Hiro in a tight hug, when she was on the verge of tears. ' What's wrong with her.' Hiro held her in a tight hug because he knew she needed it.

" Shuichi...", Hiro frowned.

" Hiro, I'm so confused."

" About what?"

" Yuki proposed and Ryuichi wants me to wait three weeks because he's in love with me too."

Shuichi gripped Hiro's shirt and he rubbed her back to comfort her.

" Come sit down.", Hiro slowly moved back as her grip lightened. He lead her to the couch and they sat down," I was eating pizza before you came, so you can grab a slice if you're still hungry."

Shuichi just nodded, " I'm sorry. I'm always bringing my problems to you.", Shuichi made a fake laugh.

" I'm your best friend Shuichi. I don't mind at all.", Hiro smiled.

" What do I do?", Shuichi's sad face looked at Hiro. She had tears steadily rolling down her cheeks.

" Do you want to marry Yuki or give your idol a chance?", Hiro put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

" I'm not sure. I've waited for so long for him to ask. Then I remember before I met Yuki, how the only one I used to want was Ryuichi."

" Then wait Shuichi. If you really love Yuki, waiting wouldn't matter.", Hiro leaned up to offer Shuichi a shoulder.

" Alright. I'll do that then. I'll have to call Yuki.", Shuichi started laughing as if she'd missed the obvious answer.

" I'll get the phone.", the phone rang, " Since it's ringing.", Hiro went to the phone.

" It's Yuki!", Hiro covered the phone and yelled to Shuichi to tell her who was on the phone, " Huh, Shuichi? Yeah, she's here. Hold on.", Hiro walked in the room where Shuichi was and held the phone out for her to take, " Yuki wants to talk to you."

" Ok. I'm going to answer his question too Hiro.", Shuichi took the phone and went to talk privately.

" Hello?", Shuichi's voice was cracked from crying.

" I'm almost at Hiro's. Why're you crying?", Yuki sounded like he was in a hurry and for once a little worried about what's wrong with Shuichi.

" I-I want you to wait three weeks before I answer your proposal.", it hurt Shuichi to wait for the thing she wanted most and Yuki could hear the pain in her voice and no one but him knew it made him frown and gritt his teeth when he heard her voice when she said it and to what she said.

" Because Ryuichi told you he loved you right?", Yuki was holding back the anger in his voice. He was glad Shuichi was too upset to even pay attention to that.

" Wha- I mean yes. H-how did you know Yuki?", Shuichi was in shock. ' He was sitting at their table when she was pulled back stage and Ryuichi confessed to her. Touma must've done it.'

" It's just like you to do that. I hope you know, I'm not good with anger if you remember, but I'm not going to lose you."

Click! Yuki hung up the phone leaving Shuichi wondering if she made the right choice after all.

Shuichi hung up the phine and walked back into the room with Hiro and stood behind the couch fingering the strings on his guitar, " He said he's almost here to get me."

' He never says things like that to me.'

" And?"

' Did he really mean it?'

" He's not good with anger and he knows what Ryuichi did."

' No, no. Could he? He did propose.'

" And?"

'That's not who Yuki is.'

" He's not going to lose me, to anyone."

" See. He loves you. Just make sure he doesn't kill anyone."

' I thought I didn't matter at first to you. Then you propose. Now when you're challenged with me at stake you get protective and say you're not going to lose me? How much have you changed because of me Yuki?'

* * *

><p>" Yuki?", Shiuchi wasn't her cheerful self.<p>

" What?", Yuki wouldn;t look at her.

"Are you mad at me?"

Before he could answer, Shuichi sounded as if she was going to cry again.

Yuki gritted his teeth trying to cope with his anger around her because he didn't want her to think she was mad at him. ' She really is unstable at times. I wish she'd stop crying I mean how many tears can one person have?' " No.", Yuki sighed.

" Why won't you look at me then?", Shuichi was crawling towards Yuki on the bed. Shuichi knew one way to cheer him up and she was willing to do it just to cheer him up a bit.

" Because I'm tired and mad."

" Who are you mad at then?"

" What's with all these questions? Why do I have to tell you everything?"

" I-I thought you loved m-me?", she was once again about to cry.

' Why do you cry all the time?', Yuki frowned.

" I'm mad at Ryuichi for trying to steal you.", Yuki finally turned over to meet her gaze when he saw a pillow and blanket was gone, along with his pink haired lover.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Yuki rolled out of bed and walked in the living room. ' How can she get out so quietly?' Yuki looked at the couch and saw her curled up in a ball. She was hugging the her pillow sniffing. ' Did she just cry herself to sleep?' Yuki picked her up and took her back to bed.

He brushed the hair out of her face and pulled the covers up. He went to the other side and laid down. He looked over at Shuichi, her back was facing him. He moved towards her until he felt her back against his bare skin. He wrapped an arm around her refusing to let her leave easily if she woke up.

Hiro P.O.V

' I don't want to put any pressure on her.', Hiro paced the floor, ' But I have to. She's gonna wait 3 weeks, so I'll have time. I have to do it soon though. I will tell you no matter how bad you get hurt. I'm sorry Shuichi, but everyone else is talking so it's my turn.', Hiro stopped and looked at the window, ' I will tell you.'

**Day 1 of 21  
>Normal P.O.V<strong>

" Wake up.", Yuki nudged Shuichi.

' Just ignore him.', Shuichi tried to stay asleep.

" Hiro is here to get you for work.", Shuichi didn't budge, " Fine."

Yuki leaned over Shuichi and nipped her ear. She shot up holding her ear, blushing.\

" Damn it Yuki."

" I knew you were faking it.", Yuki smiled.

" How'd I get here? I went to the couch.", Shuichi looked around.

" I brought you back."

" That's not fair!"

" Don't tell me what's fair. You left before I could say anything."

" You got mad so I left."

" You didn't need to."

" I've got to go work."

' What's his problem?'

Shuichi got dressed and was about to walk out when Yuki pushed the door closed, " I'm driving you to work tomorrow."

" What about my live concert Friday?"

" I'll be there.", he moved and Shuichi left after Yuki kissed her.

* * *

><p>Shuichi was riding with Hiro when they reached the park. Hiro walked to the fountain. Shuichi followed him, " What's wrong?", she stood between him and the fountain.<p>

" I have something to tell you. You probablycan't take it right now though."

" What is it?"

' Don't say those three words. Please Hiro. Not you too.'

" Don't pass out ok."

" Just say it!"

" I love you."

Shuichi passed out. Hiro reached for her, but missed her by an inch and she fell in the fountain. " Shuichi!", Shuichi couldn't hear Hiro's voice shouting her name.

Shuichi P.O.V

I heard organs playing and I looked in the mirror to see I had on a wedding dress. It had no sleeves and the torso was light pinkish purple and the rest was white.

" Come on Shuichi.", my sister Maiko came in, " Yuki is waiting.", Maiko ran to the alter to wait for me.

Next thing I knew, I heard them playing " Here Comes the Bride" I walked down the aisle seeing Yuki at the end. My heart went off. ' I guess I wanted Yuki more than Ryuichi or Hiro.' The preacher was talking, when he asked for objections Ryuichi and Hiro jumoed up.

" STOP! I don't love you two like that! I love Yuki!", I covered my ear and ran out of the church. Yuki, Hiro, and Ryuichi chased after me. The doors closed on them and I was standing in darkness. They shouted, beating on the door yelling their feelings. I fell on my knees, crying, about what I'm going through.

" NO!", I woke up breathing heavily. Beads of sweat dripped from my forehead. I looked around trying to realize where I am.

' This is Hiro's place.' I saw a note and picked it up.

Shuichi,

You fell in the fountain and I brought you to my place. I didn't call Yuki because god knows what he might think then do to me without asking questions. I just went to work. I've got to practice anyway. You know what to do if you need anything. You've been here enough to know. I'll try my best to keep K from doing anything rash about your absence, which you know I can't make any promises. Leave a note if you leave. I don't want to go on a wild goose chase tryin to find out where you went. Get well. -Hiro

* * *

><p>Ok, I decided to make this chapter really short and just base it on Hiro and Shuichi. I decided to have Shuichi go on a date with someone before her big performance. I can't make up my mind on Hiro or Ryuichi. I decided to take a poll, you vote on who you want Shuichi to have a surprise date with. You can even tell me where you want them to go. Don't worry, my next chapter will be longer.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I wanted to know how it would be if Shuichi was a girl and this is how I picture it.

Chapter 1

It was very quiet this morning, until Mr. K cocked his gun and aimed it at the sleeping Shuichi.

" Wake up little Shuichi or your brains will be scattered on your pillow.", Mr. K had his fingers on the trigger when Shuichi woke up.

She screamed seeing the gun, " K! You're fucking crazy!", she noticed what she was wearing and covered herself with a blanket, " Get the hell out you psycho!"

Mr. K left smiling at the fact he got to see a half naked Shuichi.

_'_ _He needs to realize you can't do that to a girl.'_, Shuichi growled.

She walked over to the closet to get some clothes. She got her lazy outfit out which was a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and her black heeled boots. She just got dressed when she felt strong arms around her waist and a mess of golden blonde hair on her shoulder. Yuki was never a romantic guy, but he promised Suichi he'd work on it. " You going to work already?", Yuki yawned.

" Yes. I woke up to a gun.", Shuichi picked up her brush and brushed her long layered pink hair.

" But I want you to stay home.", Yuki smiled sleepily.

" I'm not staying home so you'll have something to fuck.", Shuichi put her brush down.

Yuki slid back into his bed planning on going back to sleep, since he was still wearing his dark gray sweat pants and no shirt.

_' I wish i could stay. I don't want to leave him, but I have to go to work.'_, Shuichi sighed at the thought.

" Don't give me that attitude. You know I would stay if I could. Bye Yuki.", Shuichi kissed Yuki. She meant to make it quick since K has no patience, but Yuki stretched it out then let her go.

" About time you got done.", K was standing against his car with his blonde hair in a ponytail, camo pants, combat boots and, to give himself a business look, a white collared shirt. He pushed his sunglasses up, " Come on. We've got songs to record."

Suichi P.O.V

I walked into NG Records studios and snuck up behind Hiro. I glomped Hiro but turned t into a hug from behind.

" HIROOOOOO!", I had a big smile when Hiro turned and hugged me.

" Hey Shuichi.", he held out his hand," Where are my notes to play?"

" Umm. I haven't finished my song yet. I ran out of inspiration.", I scartched my cheek, blushing from embarassment.

" Let's go find some then.", Hiro grabbed his jacket and lead me out the door to his motorcycle.

Normal P.O.V

" Here we go. Karaoke. Let's go Shuichi.", Hiro pulled her by her wrist into a bar that had a Karaoke sign n the window.

" Ok.", Shuichi pulled free from his grip and happily skipped into the building.

When they walked in, they heard a familiar voice singing. When they saw who it was, Shuichi got happy.

" Ryuichi!", Shuichi was smiling and waving.

Ryuichi found her in the crowd and waved back. He motioned for her to come up after his song was done.

Shuichi ran through the crowd and hugged her idol Ryuichi. Ryuichi is the reason she wants to sing. When she first heard and saw Ryuichi, she wanted to do whatever she could to be near him. Then, She thought she knew what love was. Before she met Yuki, she was so sure she loved Ryuichi, now she knew what love was, because she had Yuki.

" Shuichi!", Ryuichi was happy to see her. He always had fun singing with her. " Let's sing Shuichi!"

" Of course Ryuichi! I'd love to!" Shuichi and Ryuichi flipped through the songs while Hiro ordered a drink.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

" That was fun Ryuichi!", Shuichi could not stop smiling for anything.

" Shuichi must be happy! That makes Ryuichi and Kumagoro happy!" Ryuichi pulled out Kumagoro, his bunny.

" I'm glad!", Shuichi smiled tilting her head.

" So Ryuichi, how'd you get here?", Hiro asked.

" Noriko dropped me off. She said she'd be back. AH! where is she?", Ruyuichi started popping up in random places. "NORIKO!"

Hiro and Shuichi had a sweat drop watching Ryuichi look around.

Ryuichi picked up someone's foot, " Noriko?"

"Ryuichi, I'm never leaving you alone again.", Ryuichi looked up at the person's foot he picked up, "NORIKO! Ryuichi found you!", Ryuichi jumped up and hugged the girl with purple hair that was in two swirly ponytails, a white tank top, and baggy blue jeans. She saw Shuichi and smiled, ' Great. Ryuichi isn't gonna shut up about today.'

" Sorry, but we have to go. Me and Touma have been looking for you!", Noriko pulled the on the verge of fake tears Ryuichi to a car.

" Bye Shuichi!"

* * *

><p>" How about we call it a day Hiro? I'm tired.", Shuichi yawned.<p>

"I guess so. You sung all day." Hiro walked to his motorcycle, " Come on Shuichi, I'll give you a ride."

" Ok."

Shuichi got on and hugged Hiro's stomach. She put her head on his shoulder. " Today, was a good day Hiro. Thank you."

" Anything to make you happy Shuichi.", Hiro glanced back to see her asleep.

Yuki P.O.V

' What next?' I was trying to type my novel when the door bell rang. I took off my glasses, set them on a stack of papers, ad answered the door. It was Hiro, holding my Shuichi. He handed her to me and I took her. Her arms went around my neck so I went to tuck her in the bed.

I took off her boots and put the covers on her. I walked back to my computer and saw my black box. I picked it up and opened it to see my ring. ' I could wait till she wakes up. No.' I got up after putting it down and walked in to see her sleeping.

I went and sat beside her. I brushed her pink hair out of her face. ' I'm glad you came into my life.' I got up when I thought of how and where I should propose. When I tried to take a step, I couldn't.

She was looking at me holding my shirt. " I had a dream that you carried me and you were just stroking my hair.", she yawned, " Please don't leave. Sit and stay with me." I couldn't resist her when she was sleepy. She moved over and I sat with her. She laid her head on my chest and I had an arm around her shoulder.

" I'm proud of you Yuki.", Shuichi whispered into my chest.

" For what?"

" You've shown you can show you care about me. You even tell me you love me every now and then."

" I do."

" I'm glad."

" You've changed a lot about me Shuichi. Remember. I'm a man of my word."

" I know, I know."

" Shuichi, let's go on a dinner date tomorrow."

Shuichi jolted up, " What? Yuki! How can I say no? It's so rare when you ask."

" Ok. When you get home, wear a dress and I'll take you out."

" Oh, Eerie Yuki I love you!"

" I love you too.", I kissed her long and hard then she laid on my chest and fell asleep.

' Tomorrow.'

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

" Guess what Hiro!", Shuichi came running up to Hiro.

Hiro was tuning his guitar when he looked up, " What?"

" Guess.", Shuichi stretched the word nudging Hiro.

" Yuki's taking you on a date?", Hiro, of course, knew.

" No fair. I wanted to say it.", Shuichi pouted.

" Fine. He's leaving to New York."

" No silly, he's taking me out to dinner tonight.", Shuichi giggle.

" What you gonna wear?"

" A dress."

" Nice."

* * *

><p>" Then, I thought she was gonna forget the next verse, but you know what Noriko!", Ryuichi was feeding his bunny.<p>

" No, what?", Noriko was propped on one arm.

" She knew the verse!"

" Sorry to interrupt Ryuichi, but Touma has something to say.", Noriko looked at Touma.

" Ryuichi, I'm sorry.", Touma had a sort of high pitched, " Yuki is going to propose to Shuichi tonight."

" Awe so sweet.", Noriko smiled.

" No! Ryuichi loves Shuichi too much!", Ryuichi hugged his bunny.

" Ok calm down Ryuichi.", Noriko looked at Ryuichi angrily.

" Please Noriko. Ryuichi is just expressing his feelings.", Touma gave Noriko the same look she gave Ryuichi.

" What?", Noriko shrugged.

" Touma,", Ryuichi looked and sounded serious," Do me a favor."

" Of course Ryuichi.", Touma nodded.

Ryuihci handed Noriko Kumagoro and lead Touma away.

' He left Kumagoro? He must be serious about Shuichi. He never leaves this thing alone.', Noriko started to worry a bit.

* * *

><p>" Why is she so excited?", Suguru Fujiaki pointed at Shuichi.<p>

" She's got a big date.", Hiro smiled.

" So you finally confessed and she dumped Yuki for you?"

Before Hiro could say no a keyboard flew at Suguru. " Me dump Yuki! My one and only true love! What fucking drugs are you on?", he practically cried because Shuichi had him by his shirt threatening hi with a knife.

" I'm going to need therapy from this job!"

Mr. K popped up aiming a gun at Shuichi's head, " Put him down."

" You can't shoot your gun.", Shuichi grinned.

" We'll see.", Mr. K pulled the triggerand it backfired.

" What the hell did you do?", Mr. K was looking for a box to bury his gun.

" I got tired of you trying to shoot me so, I put a carrot in your gun."

" No one say Eerie Yuki. This girl becomes a real nutcase when you do."

Shuichi stepped outside the door to go to the restroom. She walked down the hall and passed Ryuichi. She glanced a look back, ' He only looks like that when he's singing. What's going on?'

* * *

><p><span>Yuki's House<span>

Yuki was sleeping when his phone went off. Yuki smacked at the nightstand until he found it, " Hello?"

" YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE TO SHUICHI?", Yuki's brother, Tatsuha, shouted.

" How's it any of your business you lunatic?"

" I'm your brother."

" Bye Tatsuha!"

" Wait! I have something to tell you. Being a Ryuichi lover and Touma being our brother-in-law, I think you need to know since it's about Shuichi.", Tatsuha's tone went serious.

" What is it Tatsuha? It better be good or I'll kill you."

" I learned my lesson when I tried to kidnap you from Shuichi. You almost killed me!"

" Well what is it damn it?"

" Ok. Here."

* * *

><p>Shuichi was in her and Yuki's room getting dressed. She was putting the finishing touches of her make-up when Yuki walked in. Shuichi stood up and faced Yuki. " How do I look?"<p>

Shuichi wore a long purple dress that tied aroud her neck. There was a slit that went up to mid thigh on her. From her breast to her naval, she had a design. She had on silver heels that strapped above her ankle. She brushed her hair to flare out more than usual.

She had on purple eyeshadow with white just above it to help it show. Her lip gloss was pink because of her complexion. She had on a necklace that had a diamond hanging in the middle and three on each side of it. Her earrings dangled and matched her necklace.

' Damn.'

" Well?", Suichi swished her hip and her leg came out of the slit.

Yuki gulped, ' I need to hurry up and get her to dinner or she's going straight to bed.'

"Let's hurry to dinner before something happens.", Yuki gripped his jacket.

Shuichi got the memo and walked out to Yuki's car.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

" Yuki. I'm having such a good time.", Shuichi was eating her food, " The food is delicious."

" Shuichi, I want to ask you something.", Yuki had the ring box hidden in his hand.

" What's up?", Shuichi drank her wine.

' Ok. This is it.', Yuki thought.

' I hope he finally proposes. I've waited long enough.', Shuichi crossed her fingers under the table.

Yuki pulled out the ring, " Will you marry me?"

' It's about time.', Shuichi smiled.

" Yuki I-", Shuichi was cut off by a speaker.

" Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to announce that Ryuichi Sakuma, has decided to sing tonight.", everyone cheered as Ryuichi took the stage.

" I want a certain someone to sing with me."

" Yuki! My what a pretty ring!", Touma was sitting in Shuichi's seat as Ryuichi lead Shuichi to the stage.

" Touma-", Yuki growled.

" Ssshhh. They're singing.", Touma listened to the singers he loved so much.

Yuki looked at Shuichi. ' If they have one thing in common, it's the fact that they both change completely when they have a microphone in their hands and they're start to sing.'

When Yuki first met Shuichi, he thought she was just a brat. Usually every girl knew him, but only famous person she knew was Ryuichi Sakuma. He didn't think she had talent. He told her she had zero talent, but now he's not so sure he was right. He knew she had talent, but he didn't tell her bacause he kept her going by saying she has no talent, besides why would the famous romance novelist, Eerie Yuki, tell anyone they have more talent than him.

That's not Yuki. Yuki keeps secrets, and Shuichi tries her best to get the out of him. That's what made him fall in love with her. The way she tried to help him with the memory of Yuki Kitazawa. He had her used to him being mean, and he had a feeling she knew he believed she had talent.

When they finished singing Yuki spoke, " I remember you said you wanted her in NG Records because her singing wwas like gravity."

" Yes. So did you propose to her yet?", Touma looked at Yuki.

" I did. Right before she could answer, you guys came in.", Yuki closed his ring box.

" Oh dear.", Touma looked worried.

" Yeah I know all about it Touma. That bastard Ryuichi is gonnas learn.", Yuki gritted his teeth.

" Yuki! I am protective of you and Ryuichi. I will NOT have you do anything to Ryuichi. If Shuichi loves you, she'll say yes to you. If she says no. Let her be happy.", Touma looked as if Yuki was his son and he was punishing him.

Backstage

" Ryuichi! What are you do-", Ryuichi shut her up by placing his hand on her mouth.

" Give me three weeks.", Ryuichi looked serious.

" For what?", Shuichi was confused.

" Before you say yes to Yuki's proposal."

" How did he know? I just found out."

" How do you know?"

" Yuki told Touma and Touma told me because he wanted to help me." Ryuichi's face soften up a little thinking of why Touma helped him.

" What?"

" I want you to give me three weeks to see if what we have can go beyond just singing together."

" I love singing with you Ryuichi."

" I love singing with you too Shuichi, but I also love something else about you."

" What's that Ryuichi?", Shuichi started smiling.

' How dense is she? Do I have to spell it out?', Ryuichi sighed.

" I love your smile, being around you, your singing, your hair, your personality, your style, just everything about you. I love you Shuichi."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

" Hiro!", Shuichi ran up to Hiro looking a hot mess.

She had Yuki propose and Ryuichi tell her he loves her. She couldn't take it, she ran out of the resturant. She has no idea what has happened or what is going on there now. All she knew was she needed a friend. Hiro was her best friend so she ran straight in Hiro's apartment, where she always goes for comfort.

" Shuichi. Don't you and Yuki have a date?", Hiro stood in Shuichi's running path.

Shuichi clashed into Hiro. Shuichi had Hiro in a tight hug, when she was on the verge of tears. ' What's wrong with her.' Hiro held her in a tight hug because he knew she needed it.

" Shuichi...", Hiro frowned.

" Hiro, I'm so confused."

" About what?"

" Yuki proposed and Ryuichi wants me to wait three weeks because he's in love with me too."

Shuichi gripped Hiro's shirt and he rubbed her back to comfort her.

" Come sit down.", Hiro slowly moved back as her grip lightened. He lead her to the couch and they sat down," I was eating pizza before you came, so you can grab a slice if you're still hungry."

Shuichi just nodded, " I'm sorry. I'm always bringing my problems to you.", Shuichi made a fake laugh.

" I'm your best friend Shuichi. I don't mind at all.", Hiro smiled.

" What do I do?", Shuichi's sad face looked at Hiro. She had tears steadily rolling down her cheeks.

" Do you want to marry Yuki or give your idol a chance?", Hiro put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

" I'm not sure. I've waited for so long for him to ask. Then I remember before I met Yuki, how the only one I used to want was Ryuichi."

" Then wait Shuichi. If you really love Yuki, waiting wouldn't matter.", Hiro leaned up to offer Shuichi a shoulder.

" Alright. I'll do that then. I'll have to call Yuki.", Shuichi started laughing as if she'd missed the obvious answer.

" I'll get the phone.", the phone rang, " Since it's ringing.", Hiro went to the phone.

" It's Yuki!", Hiro covered the phone and yelled to Shuichi to tell her who was on the phone, " Huh, Shuichi? Yeah, she's here. Hold on.", Hiro walked in the room where Shuichi was and held the phone out for her to take, " Yuki wants to talk to you."

" Ok. I'm going to answer his question too Hiro.", Shuichi took the phone and went to talk privately.

" Hello?", Shuichi's voice was cracked from crying.

" I'm almost at Hiro's. Why're you crying?", Yuki sounded like he was in a hurry and for once a little worried about what's wrong with Shuichi.

" I-I want you to wait three weeks before I answer your proposal.", it hurt Shuichi to wait for the thing she wanted most and Yuki could hear the pain in her voice and no one but him knew it made him frown and gritt his teeth when he heard her voice when she said it and to what she said.

" Because Ryuichi told you he loved you right?", Yuki was holding back the anger in his voice. He was glad Shuichi was too upset to even pay attention to that.

" Wha- I mean yes. H-how did you know Yuki?", Shuichi was in shock. ' He was sitting at their table when she was pulled back stage and Ryuichi confessed to her. Touma must've done it.'

" It's just like you to do that. I hope you know, I'm not good with anger if you remember, but I'm not going to lose you."

Click! Yuki hung up the phone leaving Shuichi wondering if she made the right choice after all.

Shuichi hung up the phine and walked back into the room with Hiro and stood behind the couch fingering the strings on his guitar, " He said he's almost here to get me."

' He never says things like that to me.'

" And?"

' Did he really mean it?'

" He's not good with anger and he knows what Ryuichi did."

' No, no. Could he? He did propose.'

" And?"

'That's not who Yuki is.'

" He's not going to lose me, to anyone."

" See. He loves you. Just make sure he doesn't kill anyone."

' I thought I didn't matter at first to you. Then you propose. Now when you're challenged with me at stake you get protective and say you're not going to lose me? How much have you changed because of me Yuki?'

* * *

><p>" Yuki?", Shiuchi wasn't her cheerful self.<p>

" What?", Yuki wouldn;t look at her.

"Are you mad at me?"

Before he could answer, Shuichi sounded as if she was going to cry again.

Yuki gritted his teeth trying to cope with his anger around her because he didn't want her to think she was mad at him. ' She really is unstable at times. I wish she'd stop crying I mean how many tears can one person have?' " No.", Yuki sighed.

" Why won't you look at me then?", Shuichi was crawling towards Yuki on the bed. Shuichi knew one way to cheer him up and she was willing to do it just to cheer him up a bit.

" Because I'm tired and mad."

" Who are you mad at then?"

" What's with all these questions? Why do I have to tell you everything?"

" I-I thought you loved m-me?", she was once again about to cry.

' Why do you cry all the time?', Yuki frowned.

" I'm mad at Ryuichi for trying to steal you.", Yuki finally turned over to meet her gaze when he saw a pillow and blanket was gone, along with his pink haired lover.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Yuki rolled out of bed and walked in the living room. ' How can she get out so quietly?' Yuki looked at the couch and saw her curled up in a ball. She was hugging the her pillow sniffing. ' Did she just cry herself to sleep?' Yuki picked her up and took her back to bed.

He brushed the hair out of her face and pulled the covers up. He went to the other side and laid down. He looked over at Shuichi, her back was facing him. He moved towards her until he felt her back against his bare skin. He wrapped an arm around her refusing to let her leave easily if she woke up.

Hiro P.O.V

' I don't want to put any pressure on her.', Hiro paced the floor, ' But I have to. She's gonna wait 3 weeks, so I'll have time. I have to do it soon though. I will tell you no matter how bad you get hurt. I'm sorry Shuichi, but everyone else is talking so it's my turn.', Hiro stopped and looked at the window, ' I will tell you.'

**Day 1 of 21  
>Normal P.O.V<strong>

" Wake up.", Yuki nudged Shuichi.

' Just ignore him.', Shuichi tried to stay asleep.

" Hiro is here to get you for work.", Shuichi didn't budge, " Fine."

Yuki leaned over Shuichi and nipped her ear. She shot up holding her ear, blushing.\

" Damn it Yuki."

" I knew you were faking it.", Yuki smiled.

" How'd I get here? I went to the couch.", Shuichi looked around.

" I brought you back."

" That's not fair!"

" Don't tell me what's fair. You left before I could say anything."

" You got mad so I left."

" You didn't need to."

" I've got to go work."

' What's his problem?'

Shuichi got dressed and was about to walk out when Yuki pushed the door closed, " I'm driving you to work tomorrow."

" What about my live concert Friday?"

" I'll be there.", he moved and Shuichi left after Yuki kissed her.

* * *

><p>Shuichi was riding with Hiro when they reached the park. Hiro walked to the fountain. Shuichi followed him, " What's wrong?", she stood between him and the fountain.<p>

" I have something to tell you. You probablycan't take it right now though."

" What is it?"

' Don't say those three words. Please Hiro. Not you too.'

" Don't pass out ok."

" Just say it!"

" I love you."

Shuichi passed out. Hiro reached for her, but missed her by an inch and she fell in the fountain. " Shuichi!", Shuichi couldn't hear Hiro's voice shouting her name.

Shuichi P.O.V

I heard organs playing and I looked in the mirror to see I had on a wedding dress. It had no sleeves and the torso was light pinkish purple and the rest was white.

" Come on Shuichi.", my sister Maiko came in, " Yuki is waiting.", Maiko ran to the alter to wait for me.

Next thing I knew, I heard them playing " Here Comes the Bride" I walked down the aisle seeing Yuki at the end. My heart went off. ' I guess I wanted Yuki more than Ryuichi or Hiro.' The preacher was talking, when he asked for objections Ryuichi and Hiro jumoed up.

" STOP! I don't love you two like that! I love Yuki!", I covered my ear and ran out of the church. Yuki, Hiro, and Ryuichi chased after me. The doors closed on them and I was standing in darkness. They shouted, beating on the door yelling their feelings. I fell on my knees, crying, about what I'm going through.

" NO!", I woke up breathing heavily. Beads of sweat dripped from my forehead. I looked around trying to realize where I am.

' This is Hiro's place.' I saw a note and picked it up.

Shuichi,

You fell in the fountain and I brought you to my place. I didn't call Yuki because god knows what he might think then do to me without asking questions. I just went to work. I've got to practice anyway. You know what to do if you need anything. You've been here enough to know. I'll try my best to keep K from doing anything rash about your absence, which you know I can't make any promises. Leave a note if you leave. I don't want to go on a wild goose chase tryin to find out where you went. Get well. -Hiro

* * *

><p>Ok, I decided to make this chapter really short and just base it on Hiro and Shuichi. I decided to have Shuichi go on a date with someone before her big performance. I can't make up my mind on Hiro or Ryuichi. I decided to take a poll, you vote on who you want Shuichi to have a surprise date with. You can even tell me where you want them to go. Don't worry, my next chapter will be longer.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Ryuichi paced the floor tossing Kumagoro in the air and catching him, " What do you think Kumagoro? Should I call and ask or wait till I see her?" He threw his bunny into the air and it landed on his phone. Ryuichi laughed, " So you think I should give her a call huh? Alright then."

When Ryuichi picked up his phone Noriko bursted through the door, " Ryuichi! Don't you dare call that sick girl."

" NORIKO! SHUICHI IS NOT A PERVERT!", Ryuichi flailed his arms around.

Noriko covered his face with her hand, " I didn't mean it like that. I meant she fell into some water and fell unconscious. She has a slight fever. Don't go bothering her unless you get permission or I go with you.", Noriko gave him a stern big sister look, " Got it Ryuichi?"

" Yes Noriko.", Ryuichi sighed.

* * *

><p>Shuichi walked around remembering Hiro's words. ' He loves me too. I guess it should be expected, I mean, he is my best friend. Now I have to choose betweenmy best friend, the love of my life who is a famous writer who has tons of girls after him, and my idol who I used to love with every inch of my heart and soul. Who does my heart want more? Then again, who would be best for me to spend forever with? Forever is a long time.'<p>

Shuichi walked into Hiro's kitchen and took a cola and popped it open and drank a bit of it. She sat there spaced out tapping the can she was drinking from. The only thing that brought her back was her phone ringing.

" Hello?"

" SHUICHI! Kumagoro wants to know something!"

' Think of the devils and one of them calls.' " What does he want to know Ryuichi?"

" He wants to know...", he paused, but Shuichi could hear the blush in his voice, " If you want to go to the amusement park with us?"

" Um, sure Shuichi. I'll have Hiro drive me to meet you. You know how mad Yuki will get if he finds out about this. Wait this is as friends right Ryuichi?"

" Would that help Shuichi come?"

" Yes. I rather go with you to places as friends nothing more ok Ryuichi?"

" OK! Ryuichi will see you later!"

**CLICK!**

Shuichi put her phone down and sighed. ' What would Hiro say?'

**Shuichi's Idea of What Will Happen**

RIIIIING RIIIIIING RIIIIIIING, " Hello?"

" Hey Hiro. I have a favor to ask."

" Yeah what is it? You need me to help you with Yuki or,", Hiro paused, " Do you want me to take you on a date?", you could hear the smirk on the other end.

" I need a ride to the amusement park to go on a friend date with Ryuichi. You can stay as long as you like."

" Well since I can stay. Ok."

**End**

Shuichi's fantasy was interrupted by a door opening and closing and footsteps coming in.

Hiro came in and placed a hand on Shuichi's forehead, " Yeah your fever has gone down a lot.", he left out of the room and came back with a thermometer. He stuck it in Shuichi's mouth and made her sit there.

" Hi-", Shuichi tried to talk to Hiro but Hiro shushed her.

" Tell me when you don't have it in your mouth.", Hiro looked at Shuichi as she frowned. Hiro leaned up and put the end of the thermometer between his teeth, " Unless you rather skip it."

Shuichi blushed and the chair Shuichi was sitting in fell backwards and Hiro was sitting there wondering whyu does she always fall when he does this stuff. He guessed the whole confession was the main reason because before she had no problem with doing stuff like that with him. Now she's nervous to do anything like that with anyone besides Yuki.

" What did you want to say?", Hiro helped her up.

" I wanted a favor.", Shuichi rubbed her head.

" What is it?", Hiro got up and got her an ice pack.

" Ryuichi and I are going on a friend date to an amusement park and I said I'll get you to drive me. You can stay as long as you want. I don't feel like staying alone with someone who's in love with me.", Shuichi noticed what she said after she said it and looked at hiro who tried his best to hide his pain. " I'm sorry Hiro. You're-"

" I'm your best friend. You see me as a brother and you don't mind being alone with me because you have been many times before. You don't think I could fall in love with someone as great as you so you forget I do love you after being with you for years. We're like family nothing more huh?"

Shuichi just had a blank stare on her face because what he said was actually true. She never thought he could love her. She told herself that he loved her as a sister, nothing more. When he threw out the fact he loved her, she couldn't, didn't and wouldn't believe it. Now that he's said that she realized how selfish she's been. She has lead him on for years, he has probably liked her for years but she never payed any attention. All of her attention was on Ryuichi and Yuki, never on him. She thought of him as her brother she could always talk to and cry on and everything.

" I'm sorry Hiro.", Hiro got up and hugged her because he knew she was about to cry.

" Don't worry. If I were you I wouldn't of noticed me either."

Shuichi pushed him away, " Hiro I should've noticed you. You are a really great guy. I wish I would've known before-", Shuichi eyes widened.

" Yuki. Before you met Yuki right.", Hiro got up and placed a hand on her head, " Admit it to yourself, you want no one else but Yuki. You're being nice and giving Ryuichi and I three weeks so you could see if you could feel something for anyone else. You know it's true. "

" I'm going to go home and get changed so we can go to the amusement park. I'll be back ok?", Shuichi was walking out.

' I wonder what Yuki will say if I come in change and leave like that?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok. This is the first story I have published on here. So I'm sorry for how I've been publishing all the chapters together like the rest is. I just figured it out and I promise it will be published right and where you can easily read it.**

Chapter 8

Shuichi walked into the quiet apartment. 'Yuki must be writing again.'

She quietly walked into their room and rummaged through the closet. She grabbed a pair of clothes and left without making any noise.

She walked down the street and all the way to Hiro's apartment. She got to Hiro's apartment and came in. " I'm back!", Shuichi walked in and went to Hiro's room. " Hiro! Are you in here?"

The door to the bathroom opened up and Hiro came out with a ton of steam. He walked up to her in a towel.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hiro! Your not decent!", Shuichi covered her eyes.

Hiro snickered, " You're the one who walked in here without knocking. See what habits you have. You used to not care."

" Well. I never noticed before, and I was always upset.", Shuichi hid her face not knowing she was blushing.

" Besides,", Hiro pulled the towel off and Shuichi screamed covering her eyes as Hiro laughed, " For a guy I am decent, I have on boxers."

" Hirooooo!", Shuichi growled.

" Did I get your hopes up or maybe your heart was racing. Oh, I know! You were hoping I was naked because you finally fell for me and you want to show me some love.", Hiro laughed when Shuichi hit him in the face with a shoe.

" Hiro you are perverted and I only do that with my Yuki!"

" Anyways. You need to use the shower then get ready for the amusement park.", Hiro pointed out.

" Ok.", Shuichi walked into the warm room. She was going to set her clothes when she slipped in water, " AH!"

Hiro came in and caught Shuichi before she hit the floor. " Are you ok?"

" Ye-yes. Thank you.", she got up and set her clothes on the counter. She was about to get undressed until she noticed Hiro was still in there, she turned around, " Do you mind?"

" No I rather see you get undressed to make sure you don't fall again because of your DD's.", Hiro snickered.

" GET OUT!", Shuichi threw a bar of soap at Hiro and then a hair brush until he left. She locked the door behind him to make sure he didn't come back in. She got in the shower and began washing her hair. Shuichi been deciding whether she should keep it short or grow it out. She ran soap over her body to make sure she smelt good and was clean. She got out and dried off getting dressed in her outfit she brought over.

She stepped out of the bathroom and steam flooded the room making it hard to see anything leaving Shuichi invisible. She picked up her brush and hair dryer and blow dryed her hair while brushing it. When she was done she walked out in the room seeing if Hiro was ready. Hiro was on her phone talking to Ryuichi when he looked at her and his jaw dropped. Shuichi was wearing a black strapless shirt and blue jeans that had a pink belt that hung off the side of her pants.

" Are we ready Hiro?", Shuichi tilted her head in a cute manner and Hiro blushed. " Well?"

" Ryuichi we're on our way alright.", Hiro hung up handing Shuichi her phone.

* * *

><p>" SHUICHI!", Ryuichi was waving his hand in the air at Shuichi.<p>

Hiro and Shuichi walked up to meet Ryuichi when Ryuichi looked at Hiro and pulled Shuichi away, " How long is he going to be here?", Ryuichi whispered.

" As long as he wants. It's not like we're going to do anything. I'm still with Yuki.", Ryuichi frowned.

" Fine.", he sighed, " ALRIGHT WHERE TO FIRST?"

Shuichi eyes wandered around the place until she saw a stuffed dog and Ryuichi saw and pulled her over to the ring toss. It took him a while but he finally won her puppy while throwing his shoulder out.

" Ryuichi! You didn't have to go through all that trouble!", Shuichi frowned at the dog he gave her.

" No worries. I wanted to get it for you.", Ryuichi smiled.

" Ok.", Shuichi looked over, " Hey Hiro let's go on te roller coaster together. You promised me that you'd take me on a roller coaster one day.", Shuichi looked at Hiro and Ryuichi. Ryuichi took Shuichi's stuff dog, and Hiro and her went to the roller coaster.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Roller Coaster<strong>

" WOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOO", Shuichi had her arms in the air cheering.

Hiro was gripping the bars and started screaming. " WHY DID I PROMISE YOU THIS?"

" BECAUSE YOU SAID IF I EVER GOT TO SING WITH RYUICHI MORE THAN 5 TIMES YOU WOULD RIDE ONE WITH ME!", the roller coaster came to a loop, " MIGHT WANT TO HOLD ON OR YOU'LL FEEL LIKE YOU'RE FALLING!"

" ! I HATE GRAVITY!", Hiro shouted.

**After the Roller Coaster**

" It'll be ok Hiro.", Shuichi was rubbing Hiro's back while he was bent over a garbage can.

Ryuichi walked up and handed Shuichi her puppy. " Thank you. Hiro, let me go get you something to drink ok?", Shuichi dashed off.

" How are you feeling?", Ryuichi stood a good distance away from Hiro, his face looked blank.\

" When I get something in my system yeah.", Hiro looked up at Ryuichi.

Ryuichi just leaned down to Hiro's ear and whispered, " I will win Shuichi. Yuki can move on and you can live on with being her best friend who lost the girl of his dreams. Look at the bright side though. You have your looks, girls love guitarists, and long hair. You have everything you need. I'm sure you were very popular. Just move on. Just leave now, Shuichi doesn't want you here, she's just playing you. Leading you on."

Hiro glared at Ryuichi, " Hope you know, I'm happy being her best friend cause I'm closer to her than you will ever be. I hope you know, she'll more than likely pick Yuki over anyone. Then it'll be you two just singing together, but I'm not so sure bout that since Yuki hates you now."

" HIIIIROOOO! I'm back!. Here's your drink.", Shuichi handed Hiro the drink she went out and bought for him.

" Thanks Shuichi.", Hiro started to drink it.

" I'll be back in a minute ok Shuichi?", Ryuichi put his playful voice back in and left waving.

When he was out of earshot, Shuichi looked back at Hiro, " Um, Hiro. Did something happen?"

" No. Why Shuichi?", Hiro tried to hide the truth but it shown through in his eyes.

' He's lying. I know you too well Hiro. Why do you lie to me so much? I don't care if you're protecting me by hiding the truth from me, I wish you would stop lying. That's why we could never be. We're too close and you never tell me the truth because you think I can't take it because I'm not that stable. If you would just chage that one thing, maybe just maybe, we could be what you always wanted.' Shuichi frowned at the thought.

She looked away to see if Ryuichi was coming back yet, " Ok, just making sure."

" Are you ok Shuichi?", Hiro was hoping she didn't know that he was lying.

" Yeah, I'm just thinking about Yuki and what will happen if he finds out about this.", Shuichi looked down and forced a laugh out. She couldn;t really laugh because she knew exactly what would happen. Yuki would say she cheated, leave her after beating the shit out of Ryuichi and not talk to Shuichi for the longest. The problem was thaat there was something inside her that said Yuki would understand and not be mad, but common knowledge old he that her stubborn man would be angry and he doesn't exactly sit well when things go wrong.

" He'd kill us and leave you and you'd be a total wreck. Why didn't you talk to him about it?", Hiro looked concerned.

" He wasn't home and he would've been mad."

Ryuichi came up and grabbed Shuichi's wrist, " YUKI?"

" Huh? No Shuichi it's Ryuichi! Come on, let's get some cotton candy.", Ryuichi pulled her to the stand.

**Somewhere Close by Shuichi Hiro and Ryuichi**

" Hm?", our blonde hair author, Eerie Yuki, was smoking a cigarette and looking around.

" Aniki? What's wrong?", his brother Tatsuha was looking around with binoculars.

" I thought I heard Shuichi scream my name.", Yuki saw a girl with pink hair being pulled by the wrist by a guy with brown hair, " Tatsuha, let's go this way. If he's really here like you said he is, I have a feeling he's this way.", Yuki walked the way he saw the two people walking.

" Which way Aniki?", when he didn't get a reply he looked around, "Huh? Aniki?"

**Cotton Candy Stand**

" This is some yummy cotton candy." Shuichi had a big ball of cotton candy munching on it so when Yuki passed by he didn't see her because it was hiding her face. She took one big bite of it, " Thif ish shoooooo,", she swallowed the cotton candy, " YUMMY!"

" I'm glad you like it Shuichi!", Ryuichi smiled.

" I thought I saw someone familiar though. Just passing by a second ago.", Shuichi looked around.

Ryuichi looked back and saw a really familiar face. He freaked and grabbed Shuichi's hand and started running away from the person.

" Where are we going? Ryuichi, you're hurting me!", Shuichi winced in pain as she was pulled this way and that way by a terrified Ryuichi.

Ryuichi finally came to a stop around a ferris wheel. " I'm sorry Shuichi.", he looked up at the ferris wheel and let go of Shuichi's wrist. Shuichi frowned rubbing her wrist. " Do you wanna ride the ferris wheel Shuichi?", Ryuichi looked back at Shuichi.

She looked up at it and the sky seeing that it was sunset. She couldn't help but wish that she was with Yuki. It would be a silent ride until Shuichi would jump up and comment on something that she saw. Yuki would just sit there quietly and listen as she rambled on.

" Shuichi?", Ryuichi waved his hand in front of her face because she started day dreaming. " Huh? Oh, yeah sure, let's go Ryuichi." Shuichi walked instinctively towards the ride. Ryuichi frowned seeing her blank expression.

" Right in here ma'am.", Shuichi and Ryuichi sat in the cage and sat down waiting to circle around. The ferris wheel started to turn and they sat there in silence for the first time through out the whole day out. Shuichi was daydreaming the whole time until they were close to the top of the ferris wheel.

Ryuichi bodly looked at Shuichi and remembered why he picked the amusement park in the first place besides the fact that it would be fun and they both like amusement parks. ' Ferris wheels are really romantic, especially if you share a kiss once you reach the top of it. If you do that your love will surely flourish and you and the one you kissed will be together forever.'

" Did Hiro go home?", Shuichi looked at the floor.

" He told me to take you on a ride because he needed to eat something."

" Why?"

" What?"

" Why did you choose the ferris wheel? Why do you want me so badly? Why can't i try to love someone else like I love my Yuki?", Shuichi had tears form in her eys.

Ryuichi noticed that he had a minute left until they reached the top. He leaned over to her and wiped her tears away and held the side of her face gently. Shuichi just looked at him. He leaned closer to her lips going for the kiss.

' No. You can't kiss me.' She pushed Ryuichi away and he landed on the floor. She didn't regret it or anything because she wouldn't forgive herself if she let him kiss her. She was already breaking the rules by sneaking out with him while she was with Yuki, but the last thing she'll do is let someone besides Yuki kiss her while she was with him.

" No. I already snuck out to see you like this. I **WILL NOT **kiss you if I can help it. If I was single then maybe I would because I would've been helplessly in love with you, but I'm not now because **I LOVE YUKI**. I'm sorry but the truth hurts."

They rode the rest of the ride in silence and far apart from each other. ' I really messed up this time.' Ryuichi frowned at the thought.

**Meeting back up with Hiro**

Shuichi brushed past Hiro with only saying, " Let's go Hiro. This outting is over."

Ryuichi called up a ride and put his sunglasses and hat on and waited for his ride.

" What happened Shuichi?", Hiro looked at Shuichi worried.

" I've made up my mind.", Shuichi sat on Hiro's bike waiting for him to take her home to her Yuki.

" Yuki?", Hiro got on his bike and Shuichi hugged him to make sure she didn't fall off.

" Always.", Shuichi closed her eyes as he drove.

* * *

><p>" Aniki? What's wrong?", Tatsuha looked at Yuki.<p>

What no one knew was that Yuki knew Shuichi's secret. He just saw Hiro and Shuichi zoom by him on Hiro's bike. He saw her and Ryuichi go on the ferris wheel and he knew what Ryuichi was going to do. What he didn't know was that Shuichi rejected Ryuichi. Yuki, on the other hand, thought that Shuichi had let Ryuichi kiss her and he thought he knew that the truth was that Shuichi was cheating on him. Yuki had only one thought when that came to his mind. **Someone had to go. **His love for Shuichi vanished at that moment but his heart ached at the same time. Whoever knows Yuki well enough, knew this would hurt Shuichi and ruin her life forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" Yuki are you home yet?", Shuichi walked through the empty house.

' I wonder where he went. While he's gone I guess I can take another shower.' Shuichi's face looked really messed up from her outburst to Ryuichi.

Shuichi went in their room and got undressed and went to go shower.

**Meanwhile with Yuki at this moment...**

' How could she do this to me? I thought she loved me? I was about to propose to her and marry her. Now I find out all this!', Yuki was driving down the road going home after taking his brother home. He had the gas pedal to the floor passing up every car that was around him.

Images of him and Shuichi came to his mind and he held back the tears that bottle up inside him because of his tough guy persona. He finally saw the road clearly again without Shuichi popping in his mind. A little boy was running across the road to get his ball when Yuki swirved out of the way hiting his brakes to avoid him. The boy's mother screamed as Yuki landed in a ditch and slowly got out of the car. She ran up to the car, " A-are you ok? Do we need to call someone Mr. Eirie Yuki?" She was blushing because she was, not doubt about it, a fan of him.

" No. I'm good.", he looked at his car, " It just has a dent. I just need to pull it out and fix it.", Yuki got back in his car and tried to start it but it wouldn't start.

' Great. More bad luck.' Yuki stepped out of the car and slammed his fist on the car making another dent. He went back to his car and tried one last time and it started. He drove away without another word.

* * *

><p>Shuichi was getting dressed when Yuki came in and gave her an evil look. " I'll be working <strong>DON'T BOTHER ME<strong>.", Yuki slammed the door shut and Shuichi chased out the door after him. Yuki shut the door to his office and Shuichi banged on the door.

" YUKI STOP SHUTTING ME OUT! WHAT'S WRONG? WHY ARE YOU SO MAD?", Shuichi was crying.

Yuki opened the door up and saw her on her knees wiping her tears away, " Go ahead and cry. You deserve it."

" Shuichi looked up with a puzzled look, " Huh?"

Yuki pointed on the couch at the stuffed dog, " You and Ryuichi went out behind my back and you two ride the ferris wheel. Shuichi get out of my house! Find somewhere else to live! You are an **UNFAITHFUL LOVER! LEAVE!**", Yuki slammed the door shut as Shuichi cried her eyes out.

* * *

><p>She picked up her phone and called Hiro.<p>

" Hello?"

" Hiro? Can I live with you? Yuki kicked me out."

" Sure, do I need to come get you?"

" No, I'm right outside."

" Well, come on up."

" I don't want to just yet. Do you wanna walk around?"

" Sure Shuichi, I'll be down in a minute."

* * *

><p>" IT'S ALL RYUICHI'S FAULT! YUKI THINKS I REALLY DID SOMETHING ON THE FERRIS WHEEL WITH HIM BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT PUSH HIM AWAY!", Shuichi drank her alcohol.<p>

" Calm down Shuichi. Just explain it to-"

" NO! He won;t listen to me. He doesn't even want to see me!"

Shuichi hugged Hiro and cried till she passed out from exhaustion.

Hiro petted her head, " It's ok Shuichi. I'm always here for you. I love you.", he kissed the top of her head and took her to his house since she moved in and let her sleep in his bed for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Yuki does have moments of weakness...**

' I'm done. No more. I never needed her to begin with.', Yuki looked at his computer thinking about Shuichi because he couldn't get her out of his head.

He walked out of the room to see the dog. He picked it up and looked at it. ' Would he be the better choice? He's sweet to her and everything she wants me to be. He's a singer like her.'

" Shuichi...", Yuki grabbed his chest and winced as he saw a picture of them tow together on the nigthstand, " I love you. Please don't leave me alone. Even if I did kick you out, I want you back. Please come back. I need you."

He threw the dog across the room and fell to the floor letting the tears he held back with all his might fall freely for the first time. He got up and walked to the fridge adn got out a beer can. He started to drink his pain away. He got up and walked to the sink, he looked at his can and at the sink. He took a big gulp of it and slammed it down on the counter. He walked around his empty house and a image of Ryuichi popped in his head. Anger boiled uo to the surface and he slung his fist at the wall and made a hole in the wall.

" Damn you Ryuichi.", Yuki sat on the floor.

* * *

><p>" So how was your date Ryuichi?", Touma smiled at Ryuichi while driving.<p>

Ryuichi just looked out the window blankly remembering Shuichi pushing him. It hurt but not really bad. Hitting the ground hurt, but what hurt the most was the rejection. She broke his heart.

" Ryuichi?", Touma glanced between him and the road making sure he didn't crash.

" She made her choice and it hurts.", he grabbed his chest, " Why does the part of my chest where my heart is hurts Touma?", Ryuichi frowned.

" She didn't choose you I guess. Your heart is broken Ryuichi. It's going to hurt a lot. I'm sorry.", Touma smiled at him trying to get him to smile at least once even if it was forced.

" Yuki probably broke up with her."

" What makes you think that?"

" I'm actually the bad guy because I knew Yuki was there and I let him see me and Shuichi go into the ferris wheel. I tried to force a kiss from her."

Touma looked at him surprised, " Ryuichi..."

" She's going to be super mad at me...I guess I deserve it."

Touma parked the car and looked down.

" What do you think Touma?"

**SLAP!** Touma slapped Ryuichi so hard he had a hand print left. Ryuichi looked down holding his cheek.

" Ryuichi I stopped Yuki from doing anything to hurt you, but that's just low down! You know you need to fix this! Without Yuki, Shuichi **CAN'T SING! **Without Shuichi **THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT WILL HAPPEN ON YUKI'S SIDE!**", Touma looked angry.

" What do I do Touma?", Ryuichi couldn't bring himself to look up at all.

" You have to pay a visit to Shuichi and apologize and then go to Yuki and make things right."

* * *

><p>Ryuichi walked around a bit after that lecture Touma gave him trying to get his thoughts together.<p>

" Hiiiiiiroooooo I don't wanna go home yet!", Hiro was holding Shuichi up because she was drunk. Ryuichi ran up to them.

" YOU! You're the reason for all of this. I rejected you and I loose the one person I would die for. Why? Why me?", Shuichi was punching Ryuichi's chest.

" I'm sorry."

" NO! SHUT-UP! I HATE YOU!"

" I'm sorry."

Shuichi kept telling Ryuichi that she hates him and Ryuichi kept apologizing. Hiro grew tired of it, " I have to take her home! Go find something else to do to fix this!"

Ryuichi watched Hiro and Shuichi walk away. Then he started walking once again to Yuki's house wondering what would happen there. Yuki drinks regularly. He wondered if he would die before he did what he needed to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Yuki doesn't need to drink...**

Ryuichi stood at Yuki's door and knocked on it. He was pulled in without hesitation.

" Shuichi...you finally came back...don't leave me again I love you."

" I-I'm not-", Ryuichi was cut off.

" It's ok I won't force you to leave again, because you don't have to I promise." Yuki leaned down and kissed Ryuichi.

Ryuichi just stood there as Yuki forced his tounge through. Ryuichi tasted the alcohol Yuki just drank. He felt sick from it.

" Stop I'm not Shuichi!", Ryuichi pushed Yuki away.

" Oh, you're just Ryuichi. I guess you'll do. You did cause all of this."

" NO! I came for a favor!", Ryuichi yelled making Yuki stop and look at him with shock and hunger.

" I know what you want. I guess that's why you broke me and Shuichi up. Just relax, I'll do everything."

Yuki reached for the zipper of Ryuichi's pants.

" No I don't like or want this.", Ryuichi closed his eyes becoming scared.

" Your body seems to disagree. Then tell what you want if it's not this."

" I want you to propose to Shuichi again!"

" I don't need her. She was just my toy."

That was the moment all the fear Ryuichi had left, something in him snapped, " DON;T SAY THAT WHEN YOU JUST TOLD ME YOU LOVED HER AND PROMISE TO NEVER LEAVE HER AGAIN WHEN YOU THOUGHT I WAS HER! ADMIT IT **YOU TWO ARE NOTHING WITHOUT EACH OTHER!**"

" You ruined everything! She cheated!", Yuki screamed at him.

" She pushed me away! I tried to kiss her and she pushed me away because she could only love you!"

Yuki was trying not to pass out from the all the alcohol he drank but ended up passing out on the floor after he whispered something to Ryuichi.

" I'll do it."

* * *

><p>" WE'RE BAD LUCK AND WE'RE GOING TO SING TWO SONGS FOR YOU TONIGHT!", the crowd roared. For someone who was drink last night, she sure didn't show any evidence she had one drop. The band started to play <em>Spicy Marmalade.<em>

_" Spicy Marmalade as though its the next era_

_The face that hides sadness is lead astray_

_Why the trembling _

_The pleasure principle is to laugh_

_Wake up over reality_

_With many wounds the streets look gloomy_

_This feeling gets in the way_

_How is it being passionate?_

_Isn't it like a nightmare?_

_If you're bored, then cheer together_

_Spicy Marmalade bursting out at this moment_

_From now you have to seize your chance_

_Vanish into the night the conspicious Marmalade_

_If you decide you're ready sooner_

_Spicy Marmalade, right now from myself_

_I removed the idle chain_

_Vanish into the night as though it's the next era_

_The face that hides sadness is lead astray"_

Shuichi looked blank. She was singing only on instinct now. She searched the crowd with hope. Wishing she would see him just one last time. Then the last time she scanned the crowd she saw him. Her Yuki! She saw his golden blonde hair, his suit, his sunglasses he wore to hide from his fans who would attack him. Just like he always did, he showed her it was really him by letting showing his eyes to her. She wanted to jump off that stage and tackle him to the ground, but she had a fire burning in her. A new urge to sing. To sing for her Yuki.

_" The orange colored moon has come into the night_

_I'm thinking about you_

_Every word was set in place_

_Like someone's steps_

_Suddenly looking up at the silhouette_

_Your profile was shining_

_In the faint light, even now_

_What am I waiting for_

_You're not in the room_

_Time is only like a bad sound_

_I can't sleep, my chest hurts_

_Now I'm waiting'_

_Waiting alone_

_We saw together that day's moon_

_Somewhere now you're seeing it_

_Now I'm waiting _

_Waiting alone _

_We saw together that day's moon_

_Somewhere now you're watching it"_

At this moment right now, Yuki looked up at the sky like Shuichi was and closed his eyes remembering that night when him and Shuichi stayed up and watched tv and Shuichi talked to Yuki about anything and everything. He would just listen to her ramble and maybe answer anything she asked. That night was a full moon like it was tonight and they just looked at the moon as Shuichi fell asleep.

' I remember...', Yuki and Shuichi had the same thought cross their minds.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

" Shuichi, I got a note for you!", Hiro handed Shuichi a folded sheet of paper.

She read it:

_Shuichi,_

_Come home, we need to talk. Ryuichi told me what happened and I think we have to figure somethings out._

_From, Yuki_

' Yuki? Come home? He's letting me back into his home?'

" To Yuki's?", Hiro smiled.

" Yes..."

* * *

><p>Shuichi bursted in Yuki's home to see him waiting for her on the couch.<p>

" Yuki?", she went over and sat down beside him.

" Shuichi...I'm sorry. I shouldn't of kicked you out. I-I can't go on without."

" I-I should apologize not you! I snuck around behind your back! I'm sorry!"

" I know."

Shuichi hugged Yuki trying to not cry for once, " I love you more than anything Yuki! I don't want to loose you! I want be with you forever and always!"

" I know that's why,", Yuki pushed her back and held her hands, " I want you to answer this this time. Will you marry me?"

Shuichi tackled Yuki and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, " YES YES YES YES YES! I love you Yuki!"

" I love you too Shuichi."

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Day<strong>

The church was filled with relatives and friends. The organs played here comes the bride and Shuichi walked down the aisle to Yuki.

" Dearly beloved we are gathered here to day to join these two people in holy matrimony.", the preacher gave the usual speech for weddings.

" Do you Eirie Yuki take Shindou Shuichi to be your lawful wedded wife through sickness and health for better or for poor for as long as you both shall live?"

" I do.", Shuichi smiled.

" And do you Shindou Shuichi take Eirie Yuki to be your lawful wedded husband through sickness and heallth for better or for poor for as long as you both shall live?"

" I do.", Yuki smiled.

" Then I now pronounce you as husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Yuki leaned down and kissed Shuichi and everyone cheered.

To make up for all the trouble he caused, Ryuichi sang at their wedding. With permission from Shuichi he sang _In the Moonlight_.

**8 years later...**

Yuki and Shuichi had two kids. A boy and a girl. A little strawberry blonde girl named Mizu and a blonde boy named Akihiko. She kept singing while Yuki kept writing. It was hard being there for everything for their kids but they always managed. Yuki would bring their kids to their mom's concerts and Shuichi take their kids to Yuki's book signings. For the kids, Either Yuki or Shuichi or both would attend whatever the kids needed them to and they were a happy family.


End file.
